Second Chance at a First Impression
by kateera.writes
Summary: When Thelonious Jaha chooses Marcus Kane as his new running mate in the up coming presidential election, Abby Griffin is at her wits end trying to make the public accept the stern no nonsense former judge. With each battle pushing each other closer to the edge, these two stubborn souls have to figure out how to work together before someone explodes. (A Cross Post from AO3)
1. Hello My Name Is

Chapter 1: Hello, My Name is

 **(Heard on the 6 o'clock evening news)**  
 _Breaking news tonight from Capitol Hill:_

 _The Democratic Party was dealt a heavy blow from one of their own last night when Jacob Walters, Thelonious Jaha's running mate for the presidency, was found in the men's restroom of Heist. He was described as drunk and disorderly, and in this video tape brought to us by a club employee, you can see him clearly bring his head down to the counter and inhale a white powder off the marble. After such damning evidence, Thelonious Jaha officially dropped the easy going party boy from his campaign. On the lookout for a new running mate, Jaha has made it clear that his next selection will be a complete 180 from the disgraced Walters but many are speculating that this display has already lost the Democrats the election this year._

 _More at 10._

Standing 5'4" barefoot meant that Abby Griffin had to work hard to come off as intimidating to the people around her but she succeeded tonight with eyes flashing at the man currently occupying her small kitchen with enough fire to burn a forest.

"You have got to be kidding me," Abby said with a sneer, "tell me you aren't serious about this?"

She looked at the small folder of information for the only candidate still left in the "yes" pile and frowned. He was handsome enough with his head of thick hair, brown eyes, and striking features and the single women voters would eat him up if he could actually smile but from the look of his photo, he didn't know how. The man had a law degree from Stanford and was an active judge in the second circuit court where his hard stance on repeat offenders brought him the rather crass nickname. "The Double Tap". He was ruthless in his stance on the separation of church versus state which was excellent but he also expressed views about the excessive use of resources outside of the United States which was a touchy subject for every politician to take a stance on.

"I understand that you weren't going to win anything with a cocaine user for a VP but Theo, this guy has all the charm of a stump," she pressed, "no one is going to listen to what he has to say if he can't be diplomatic about it."

Thelonious grinned and turned the page on the file in front of him, "he comes highly recommended and there isn't a gray spot on his record. I have also met him on numerous occasions and he is not as undiplomatic as you think. He also won't be found snorting cocaine on the marble counter tops of some high end night club. I've made up my mind."

"He is a total stiff Theo, and there is no way he even knows how to smile or hug people! He's probably been a judge for so long that he can't even take a critisim."

The older man shook his head, "he can and will learn. Abby dear, he could be my only way to win this election after that Walters debacle. Please say you will help me."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she stared down at the stern face in the folder. He looked as if he were already judging her and the rest of the world.

She rested her hand on Theo's shoulder, "I think it's a horrible idea but alright, if you say so, future Mr. President. Let's see if Marcus Kane wants to help run the United States of America."

The door opened to reveal a tall attractive man in his forties, tugging at his tie and looking around the room with a scowl. The whole room turned to look at him and Marcus furrowed his brow. There were more people here than Theo had told him about and not all of them looked happy that he had arrived but Theo found him soon enough and welcomed him with open arms. The room filled with laughter and voices once more as the crowd saw that the imposing man was welcome among them. The two men began discussing the political season while Abby watched. It was the most important part of her job, the assessment of someone, and already Abby didn't like what she saw. The man may agree with many of Theo's policies, be an upstanding citizen, and match all the criteria needed to put the Walter fiasco behind them, but Marcus Kane around people gave off the vibe of barely contained disgust. Being introverted was fine but Kane looked ill as a few reporters surrounded the two men to request quotes and press for later interviews.

"Why are you doing this?" Abby asked when Theo brought him over for introductions.

Marcus blinked in surprise, "I don't understand, you people came to me for help and I agreed but you think I have an ulterior motive?"

"Most people who want the job actually enjoy people," Abby told him, frowning, "you look like you are about to hurl or throw a punch."

Marcus threw a glance over his shoulder at the gathered group of journalists, "I enjoy people just fine Ms. Griffin. It's vultures I can't stand."

"Have something against reporters?"

"I have something against people who make a living on pointing out other people's mistakes. It is one thing to report the news; it's another to tear down people for the sake of network ratings. One good reporter can't undo the damage of a hundred all too willing to throw people under the bus."

Abby flinched at his harsh tone and lifted her glass to Theo with a sarcastic flourish, "Well done Theo, just who we need to make nice with the press."

She walked away before the man could say another word and went to find Marissa. Maybe his wife could take Theo into choosing a candidate she could actually work with.

Theo watched her go with a sad smile and clapped Marcus on the back, "guess what Abby Griffin used to be before I asked her to work help out with public relations?"

"A reporter," Marcus responded, his eyes following the woman as she walked away. He put the pieces together from the wounded look she wore as she walked away as well as his instant distrust of her.

"Got it in one," Theo told him, "welcome to being on Abby's shit list."

The younger man shrugged. He was used to people being offended by him and what he had to say. The worst part of his job was watching helplessly while victims and perpetrators alike were hounded by the press every day as if they weren't allowed to be human without the whole world judging them for it. Watching her walk away, Marcus couldn't imagine the small woman giving him any slack over the next few weeks. He had a brief thought of turning around and saying thanks but no thanks to the man behind him but shook it off. Thelonious Jaha, a person he admired as a forward thinking individual, had asked for his help and he wasn't going to walk away just because an employee got on his nerves.

"Hun, Theo has been talking to Marcus Kane at functions and events since before he decided to run for presidency. The man may be a stick in the mud when it comes to parties but he is on our side," Marissa told Abby, much to the chagrin of the shorter woman.

"Why didn't Theo ask him to be VP first then instead of Walters?" Abby asked, hoping she didn't sound as whiny as she felt.

Marissa laughed, "Marcus never said he wanted the position while Jacob threw himself into the idea full force. I suppose Theo just thought that Marcus liked where he was. I think the only reason he agreed to do it now was to help out Theo so be nice."

"Uh, huh," Abby said, "I'm calling it now; this is going to be a nightmare."

Marissa smiled and wrappd her arm around Abby's shoulder, "well with thinking like that, what could go wrong? Maybe it will be fun! At least he's nice to look at. Jacobs never did it for me with the blonde, blue eyed, tanned from the salon look."

"You are a married woman Mar," Abby said with a poke at her friends shoulder.

"Just because I'm married, doesn't mean I'm blind."

"Yeah, I'm not blind either. All his face is going to do is make this more difficult," Abby decided, "he is probably used to women giving in to all his desires."

Marissa gave Abby a strange look but didn't say anything as she watched her friend stare at the dark haired man across the room.

Looking over at the infuriating man, Abby did have to admit to herself that he was an attractive annoyance. If she could get him in a good suit and maybe trim up his hair, he could just stand and look pretty and they would be alright.

She sighed.

The chances of him keeping his mouth shut seemed extremely low and she swallowed the rest of her wine with a sigh.


	2. Only to Complicate Things

Chapter 2

Abby ran into her first problem at the official new VP announcement. The event was a democratic rally in Boston and the issue was a piece of fabric that Abby dangled in front of his face.

"Get it away from me," He said with a pleasant smile, the effect ruined by the tone of disgust in his voice.

"This isn't your courtroom Kane, you are not in charge here," Abby told him through clenched teeth as she tried to pin the "support our troops" ribbon to his lapel again.

"And I suppose you are?" He asked with a sneer. He tore off the ribbon and handed it to a passing aide, "I am not putting my policies on my chest for anyone to misconstrue. Supporting our troops means bringing them home, keeping them out of countries we have no business being in, and providing care for our veterans. It does not mean wearing a damned ribbon like it actually matters and if anyone wants to know my opinion on the matter, they can simply ask me. I'll be happy to talk about what needs to change."

Anger bubbled and churned in her stomach but Abby counted to ten before turning around and sliding the curtain so he could out into the sea of people.

"I am not in charge, they are," Abby said, pointing to the crowd of people cheering on Thelonious and waiting for Kane to be announced, "and they want a VP who follows their future president in every way. They need to believe that after Walters, Theo has chosen someone who is responsible and level headed and not a pain in the ass. I know that is a big sacrifice for you but deal with it. Thelonious is wearing the ribbon so you are too and if you say anything demeaning about wearing it, your words will reflect onto Theo and I will not let that happen."

"No," Kane said, crossing his arms, "I don't know how to make my decision any clearer."

Abby closed the curtain and tried not to think about the way the suit pulled across his broad chest as he crossed his arms, missing the beginning of his next sentence.

"-jacket and he is the one I am doing this for, not them. If you think that I would do anything to jeopardize Theo's chance at changing the world, then you don't know me very well Ms. Griffin."

Getting her thoughts back in order, Abby refocused on his frowning face, hating how attractive he was when upset, and waved an intern over.

"I know my job Kane," she said in a voice she usually only reserved for her teenage daughter, "and I will do it whether you like it or not."

Pulling another ribbon from the offered box, Abby held it up, "you are not walking out there without it and Theo isn't going to be happy if he has to keep calling for you. It would be rude."

"I could move you," Marcus said, his temper flushing his face and making everyone around them step back.

"Just try," she said, her own face flushing as she stepped into his space and grabbed the lapel of his coat.

Theo's voice as it called his name broke through the tension and Abby pushed the pin plus ribbon into the fabric of his suit before shoving him out onto the stage. His scowl lingered for a second before he walked up to stand by Thelonious in front of a thousand happy democratic voters.

"Theo, you better get elected. If I put up with this man for nothing, I will kill you!"

Marcus waved at the crowd and smiled at Theo as the crowd cheered and Theo clapped Marcus on the back and Abby glared as the cameras clicked and lights blinked. She could see some of the people sitting in the front row and frowned at the sight of Finn Collins taking up what should have been Raven Rayes' seat. The little worm was writing something in his black notepad that she was sure would be splattered all over the tabloids tomorrow. Most tabloid writers would say the fantastical and outlandish things, like Marcus being an illegal alien (or one from outer space) but Collins was ruthless in his destruction and adding enough truth to make people speculate. Abby couldn't see how there was possible any bad blood between Collins and Theo but based on the angle Collins was pitching with all his latest stories; he wanted to take the democratic candidate down. The man had been aggravating to the point of homicide ever since Walters slipped and Collins wouldn't pass up an opportunity to bring Kane down to his level.

 _Good luck trying to crack Kane,_ Abby thought and then hid her face in her hands as she realized that Kane was up there on that stage simply because he wouldn't crack. Kane could stare down any reporter and give one word answers without stumbling or falling apart. Walters didn't have that element and he broke.

 _Yeah yeah,_ j _ust because I get it, doesn't mean I have to like it,_ Abby told herself, _I'm still not giving him any slack._

Directing the interns to begin packing up, Abby found a quiet place to sit and call up an old friend.

"Hey girl," the voice said on the other end of the line, "please tell me you are calling to get me to talk you out of jumping your new vice presidential candidates bones."

"Hi Callie," Abby said with a sigh, " and no, his personality does that for me just fine."

Callie snorted, "Whatever you say sweets, he is fine as hell."

"Do all editors of major newspapers talk like that or am I just lucky?"

"You are so very lucky," Callie retorted, "You need someone to tell you to get your head out of your phone or schedule and ogle a bit."

"I'm not calling about the current pain in my ass Callie, I am calling about the old one. I thought we agreed that as far as my campaign is concerned, Finn Collins wouldn't be covering anything."

Callie hummed an apology into the phone, "I am sorry Abs but Raven had an assignment in Iran where the current president is trying to make sure no Republican gets voted to office again. I had to send someone and he volunteered in front of everyone so I couldn't say no without his father finding out. I didn't think anything could go horribly wrong while you were in charge."

Abby sighed and rubbed her head as a loud cheer from the audience signaled the end of the speech making.

"No Callie, I get it. Maybe give me a heads up next time though?"

"Sure thing Abby, I'll put it in my memo next to 'get Abby laid.' Do you think Judge Kane would agree to be in a tasteful charity calendar I just thought up?"

Laughing at her friends antics, Abby didn't see Marcus walk past her on his way to the greeting area so she didn't see a smile ghost over his face at her laugh before he could control himself.

"I don't even think charity would get that stick out of his ass Callie," Abby answered with a wrinkle of her nose.

Marcus kept walking even as the words washed over him like ice water.


	3. On the Last nerve

Chapter 3 – On the Last Nerve

"Mom, I want to stay here with dad for the holidays!"

"It's the only time I get to see you Clarke," Abby said while she signed in to the office and made her way toward her desk.

She had a phone to her ear, a coffee in one hand, and a stack of newspapers in the other while she ducked under Jackson's arm and spun away from the two men arguing over font choice. She had been on the phone with her daughter, Clarke, for over an hour and it was just now that the teenager brought up the idea of not coming to visit during the holidays.

"Mom, all my friends are here and they want me to do things with them and I know you and dad agreed that since your family took the holiday season more seriously, that I would stay with you for those few weeks but I'm like dad. I don't care about traditions and putting up the tree. I want to stay here."

Abby sighed into her phone and set her coffee cup in the crook of her arm to grab her keys out of her purse, "Clarke, you will be coming to see me over the holidays and that's that."

"Dad says I don't have to. You will be too busy with Thelonious' campaign to spend time with me anyways."

"Clarke, you know that I miss you," Abby pleaded, "and yes, the campaign will be a challenge but it is the only time of year where I get to see you and I really want you to come up."

She heard a huff on the other end of the line and mumbling before Clarke answered her, "I have to go. I am staying here this holiday vacation mom. It's already been decided. I was just giving you the heads up. Bye mom."

"Wait, Clarke!"

CLICK.

Abby groaned and dropped her keys in frustration. Her ex-husband lived in New Zealand with their daughter who made it very clear which parent she wanted to stay with. Abby only got to see her over Skype or when Clarke came up to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with her DC.

 _I am having words with Jake this evening about his parental duties. Clarke doesn't get to back out of the only few weeks I get to spend time with her._

Caught up in her inner dialogue, Abby didn't see Kane stepping out of her office.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend told you he found someone who wasn't so controlling and he's in therapy now?"

Looking behind her, Abby glared at a smirking Kane standing a few inches from her and holding the daily reports. His attractive scruffy face and perfectly mussed hair made her irrationally angry and the level of smug coming off the man was enough to make her want to throw things at him.

"You don't know the first thing about me Kane, so stop trying to guess what my life is like," Abby told him with venom in her voice, "why are you here?"

Marcus kept smirking and leaned against the door frame, "I have been told to report to you for recommendations on my debate with Jason Brandwell, the republican VP candidate. I am not sure why since that moron can't talk about anything without bringing it back to the moral decay of our world through the neglect of Jesus Christ. All I have to do is be moderately intelligent."

Grumbling under her breath, Abby bent to retrieve her keys and forgot about the coffee cup tucked into her arm. As hot liquid splashed across her legs and skirt, she dropped the stack of newspapers with a yelp of pain and swore at the offending cup.

A brown jacket flew into her field of vision. Kneeling on the carpet, Marcus pressed the fabric of his suit jacket to her skin to soak up some of the coffee. The papers on the floor were quickly soaked and Abby felt tears gathering behind her eyes at the complete mess in front of her.

"I've got it from here Kane," Abby said, trying to hide how close she was to crying from the insufferable man.

"I'm just trying to help Ms. Griffin," he told her gently, and continued to dry off her legs and skirt with his coat.

She felt her skin grow hot as he gently cleaned off her calves and when he wiped at the front of her skirt, Abby stared down at his bowed head and pictured a different reason why he would be kneeling in front of her. Gulping at the idea and shaking her head with horror, Abby pulled her skirt away and stepped back. The wet gauzy material was already growing transparent and Abby grabbed her keys off the floor without looking at the still kneeling man. She wasn't going to flash the whole office her under garments, she wasn't going to cry at this embarrassing situation, and she certainly wasn't going to keep thinking about having sex with Marcus Kane.

"I said I've got it," Abby told him again, her voice only cracking a little with the desire to cry, "I don't need your help."

Looking up, she saw his eyes filled with confusion but she disappeared into her office with a twist of the handle before he could ask any questions.

"You know, when someone helps you, the thing to say is thank you!" Marcus shouted as loud as he could to her closed office door.

She didn't answer, just leaned against the door and tried not to break down.

He turned around and picked up the pile of wet paper, "Do you at least want your research?"

"Just throw them away while you leave," she said without opening the door.

She risked a peek at him from the window of her door as he stared at the barrier and she sighed in relief when he threw up his hands, grabbed the papers, threw them in a nearby bin, and stalked out of her building. Sitting down at her computer with her face in her hands, Abby tried to calm her racing heart and shut down her libido.

 _No, no, no, you will not develop a crush on Marcus Kane, the bane of your existence, the cause of all your current headaches, and the reason your wine consumption has doubled._

Abby shook her head, threw the mostly empty coffee cup in the trash, and opened up her computer. She sent a quick email to Jackson, her most trusted assistant, asking him to pick up a white skirt, size small, from the nearby department store so she could change. Sorting through her emails, she let work distract her and drive the idea of Kane on his knees in front of her out of her mind. Kane with his head between her legs, hands on her thighs, mouth on…

 _STOP IT!_

Abby groaned and thumped her head on her desk in frustration. Jackson running in with a new skirt was a wonderful distraction for her and Abby changed while the younger man babbled about his broken cubicle wall. Handing her ruined skirt to her assistant, Abby thanked him profusely and set back to work with renewed concentration until she had to head over to Theo's and discuss their next publicity outing.


	4. Could Not Care Less

Chapter 4 – Could not Care Less

Livid was the only word to describe what Marcus Kane felt. Ms. Abby Griffin stood in front of him, talking to him as if he were a child, and he felt the now familiar desire to tell her to go fuck herself and walk out. He even pictured the scenario in his head, trying to decide which of her reactions would be the most satisfying to watch. The idea never went further than his imagination but the exercise kept him bashing his head against a wall. Any talk of picking a new PR advisor with Theo however, was met with a solid "there is no one better so make it work."

 _Surely being chastised in public and not strangling her counts as making it work,_ he thought.

"Ms. Griffin, I have told you once, I have told you twice, and I even wrote you an extremely polite letter about this," Marcus said out loud, "I am not nor will I ever consort to any kind of low brow attempts at garnering the public's good will. If you want to take the future president to an animal shelter and film the whole process of him adopting a puppy or kitten for his family, do it. Hell, I am sure Theo will even gain supporters because of it but I will not be a part of it."

Abby's red lips curved into a smile but her eyes glared daggers, "Theo gave very clear instructions that you were to listen to me Kane."

Marcus gave her an equally fake smile, "I am listening to you Ms. Griffin and everyone in this room can attest to the fact that I stood here and allowed you to berate me. I listened; I am just not going to do what you say. "

The whole room fell silent as Abby's face turned red and Marcus walked out before she was able to form another sentence. Walking out of the room wasn't the most mature action but when he found himself in Ms. Griffin's company, he felt like he was in high school again and with that feeling came all the strange attractions to someone he didn't even like. She had a temper to match her oversized ego and he disliked her pushy attitude but he had to admit, at least to himself, none of that detracted from her beauty. He ducked into the bathroom to make sure she couldn't follow him and only felt a slight twinge of shame at hiding.

Marcus wiped his face with a clean towel and stared at his face in the mirror. Putting up with Abby Griffin was horrible enough (though his mind would tell him that if she were so horrible, why did he have to make himself stop staring at her) but anytime he was to be in front of a camera, the woman insisted on caking makeup on his face to hide his scar. He must have a pound and a half of gel in his hair to make it look "casually messy". It was a nightmare.

"Why did you agree to this?" Marcus asked his reflection.

 _You like Theo and you know you will do a good job._  
 _I can't work with that woman._  
 _She's kind of sexy when she's mad though._

The thought threw Marcus back into reality and his horrified expression in the mirror made him groan and lean against the counter.

 _I'm losing it._

Throwing the now shredded paper towel in the trash, he pulled out his phone to check his updated schedule. Abby insisted, loudly, on making sure the schedule was checked daily and sent out an email anytime there were changes. Marcus scrolled through the dates and paused on a Friday night dinner party next week marked "VP Mandatory". His growl echoed in the marble and tile room and he stalked out of the bathroom to find Ms. Griffin.

Finding her talking with Theo, Marcus felt a small stab of guilt over the headaches the candidate must get from being friend to both him and Ms. Griffin. Remembering why he was searching for Ms. Griffin, the guilt dissipated and he marched up to them with a barely contained snarl.

"Ms. Griffin, I need a word."

"What is it Kane?" She asked, her face already frowning.

"You have me on the schedule for this dinner thing next weekend and I will not be able to attend. I told you that weekend was mine and not to schedule anything then."

The sigh from Abby could have filled the whole room, "Kane, you may think that I can just move things around to fit your schedule but I can't. This dinner is important and I need you to be there since the host, who I once thought was a reasonable man, has expressed an overwhelming desire to meet you."

"I am not asking you to move anything, I am saying that putting mandatory in the description is not enough to make me go when I specifically told you I needed that weekend," Marcus shot back, stepping closer to the small woman.

Abby drew herself up as tall as she could, "You have responsibilities Kane. I thought as a member of our judicial system, you might have an inkling of what that word entailed."

Theo stepped in, his voice soft and calming, "I'm sure Marcus has a good reason to not be available Abby."

Giving the man her signature glare, Abby raised her hands and said, "Alright, fine, what is so important that Theo has to go to dinner on his own and make excuses for the man who is supposed to have his back?"

Marcus crossed his arms, leaned forward, and gave Abby his best smile, "none of your business."

Turning and walking away, Marcus' smile faded. His hands shook and his mind was racing with nervous energy and the fact that he was more than a little turned on by the entire exchange did not in any way calm him down.

 _She is irriating and annoying and overbearing and I do not like her._  
 _She is fucking sexy as hell when she is mad._  
 _Shut Up._

Shaking in indignation, Abby turned to Theo and dragged her hands through her hair, "I will go call the current Vice President and tell him that Marcus Kane has something more important to do then speak with him and not to expect either of us to be at the dinner."

Theo frowned and a sense of dread filled his chest, "Why wouldn't you be attending Abby?"

"That man is hiding something," Abby said, a determined look on her face as she watched Marcus exit the building in a hurry, "and if you want to win this election, like you deserve, then I need to know what his secret is."

"Abby, that is beyond all realms of a bad idea," Theo pleaded, "I know Marcus. Any secret he's keeping is because he's a private person, not because it's scandalous."

"If it's not scandalous, then me knowing won't change anything," Abby countered, her eyes lit with the idea of learning more about what made the infuriating man tick. She could figure him out and then he wouldn't be a mystery anymore and her brain could finally go back to casting sexy actors in her fantasy dreams.

Looking at her expression of glee, Theo groaned, "Please don't do this Abby."

"I am so doing this and don't forget to thank me later when I save your ass."

"Thank me later for saving you from Marcus when he catches you." Theo said instead but Abby already had her phone out to make her plans.


	5. Peace Talks and Sabotage

KANE IN THE COLOR OF JADE by Finn Collins

 _It seems that the new VP hopeful for the Democratic Party is single and ready to mingle according to a late night interview. While casual dating isn't his thing with all the work he does putting people in prison, Kane says he has hope that someone might be out there capable of putting up with him. Self-deprecation isn't flattering Mr. Kane. While speaking with Diane Sawyer, the former federal judge said "I don't have time to think about a family right now but down the line, it's certainly something I have thought of, given how happy Thelonious is."_  
 _Is the new stern addition to the democratic line up secretly jealous of Thelonious Jaha's success as a politician and a family man? The two men seem to be close friends but there may be more to Judge Kane agreeing to join the campaign then meets the eye. More as this story unfolds._

"I could kill Finn Collins with my bare hands," Marcus told Theo as yet another young woman pressed her hand against his arm and told him how she could put up with him, "this is why I hate reporters. They take a single line and make it mean whatever they want for headlines."

"Don't let it get to you Marcus," the older man said, waving to his wife to come join them. The California governor would keep Marissa at his side all night if Theo didn't rescue her and Marcus wondered why the woman put up with it. The party was stifling and one person actually asked him if he had ever considered becoming vegan for her if she became his girlfriend. Taking his leave of Theo, Marcus wandered out to the garden and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"It's stuffy in that place huh?"

Looking to his left, Marcus saw Abby leaning against a railing and looking out on the expansive gardens of the capitol house.

 _Gods, she is beautiful when she isn't screaming at me. Which is always. So stop it brain._

Her pale blue dress shimmered in the dim light of the garden and her hair fell in soft waves down her back. His head felt light from the champagne he'd been drinking all evening to keep his mouth shut around the "handsy" crowd. He hesitated and looked behind him, trying to decide if he should leave and keep the peace between them. Not wanting to venture back into the house however, Marcus headed to Abby and joined her on the railing.

"I swear everyone chose a perfume or cologne that clashes with all the others. And some of them no longer have a functioning nose from what I can gather since they seemed to have bathed in the stuff."

He leaned his back against the railing so he could keep an eye on Theo and Marissa through the window and took a large comical breath of fresh air.

She smiled at his antics though she was a little unsure about this playful side of him, "this is my least favorite event but the governor seems to be Theo's biggest supporter so we have to play nice. I do like his garden."

"I'd say the governor just likes to have a reason to invite Marissa around more," Marcus said with a shudder.

"Marissa likes his wife," Abby said though she wrapped her arms around herself to contain her own shudder, "and she can hold her own against that grubby man. I don't want to talk about him anymore. How are you holding up?"

Marcus shrugged, looking out to where a young couple was walking in the flowers, "I'll live. It's not as if having people tell me why they would make an excellent girlfriend is hurting the campaign. It's just annoying as hell. Apparently not having a twitter account is a horrible thing and pandering to public opinion is the only job I have which is sad."

"Well, it's always been about public opinion," Abby told him, her irritation coming back with his remarks, "and social media is an excellent tool for gathering voters. Though in your hands, it could very well drive them away."

She turned away from him and took a drink from her glass to calm down. His ability to rile her seemed connected to how attracted to him she felt and he was looking too good to be legal at the moment.

"It used to be public opinion on things that mattered;" he said slow and steady, "now it's about your diet or your clothes. I could have the best political agenda out there but if I don't shake the right hands and talk about my tailor, it's as if we don't have a chance. I guess I thought it would be more in line with stating my views and ideas about progress and helping Theo with his agendas and being part of the democratic process. My mother would tell me that I am being naive."

Abby let her body relax. He wasn't ranting about her strategy so much as the necessity of it.

"Will your mother ever come of one of our dinners?" Abby asked with a grin, "a doting son makes for good press."

Marcus shook his head, "she has her own responsibilities which I understand. I wouldn't want her in the middle of these people anyway."

Abby swallowed her retort and just nodded. There was something so private about this man that Abby felt guilty whenever she made him divulge details about his life. Thinking about her plan to follow him on his weekend off, Abby felt a twinge of hesitation.

"It's a good thing he's worth it huh," Marcus said, standing close and pointing through the window to where Theo and Marissa were talking and laughing with some of the guests.

"We do what we must to help our friend right?" Abby asked, her mind buzzing with champagne and the delicious scent of Kane's cologne wafting through her senses.

It wasn't right for one man to affect her in so many different ways that she didn't know what she wanted from him anymore. Part of her wanted to be rid of him forever and other, more intimate parts, wanted to see if she could make him lose control.

Marcus nodded with a slight smile, "Yes Ms. Griffin, we help our friend."


	6. Stalking is Only a Crime

Friday night found Abby in Raven's car, wearing casual clothes meant to blend in, and tailing Marcus Kane as he made his way out of the city and into the darkening country side. It wasn't so hard to keep him in sight but Abby's heart was pounding at the idea of being caught. She was pretty sure he wouldn't press charges but he might just try and fire her.

The trip took three hours and Abby kept waiting for him to turn off onto a side street but he headed into the city of New York and made his way to a small street in Brooklyn. Abby parked a couple blocks down and walked to where she could see his car. The building he was parked in front of had a worn sign and was entirely fenced in. The sign read Vera's Residential Center and the fence surrounding the building had barbed wire running along the top. Taking a few pictures of the outside of the building, as well as marking down the address, Abby went back to her car and drove till she found a sign for a chain hotel. Once she was all checked in, Abby called Raven.

"He went to a juvenile detention center," Abby told Raven and the investigative reporter squealed.

"Do you think he has an illegitimate child who is all messed up from the system and he goes there to check on them but he doesn't want to ruin his reputation with a problem child?" Raven asked; her curiosity and imagination running wild.

"I don't know anything because visiting hours are not till the morning," Abby said, "and I don't even know if I should confront him or just ask him about it when he gets back to D.C."

"You are there to confront him Abby and if you don't, I will not be held responsible for the questions I ask when you both get back."

It wasn't fair to ambush him, Abby knew, but she didn't want to risk him bolting if he knew she was there so with a swipe of lipstick across her mouth and a toss of her hair, Abby slipped into the building just as visiting hours began. An older gentleman directed traffic and Abby greeted him with a bright smile and a wave of her pen and pad.

"Hello, I'm Abigail Griffin with the Daily Chronicle and I was asked to come down and do a piece on the steps you and your team are taking to bring these children a little stability and hope," she said, sticking her pen behind her head and holding out a hand.

The man gave her an odd look, "normally you reporter types like to call and make an appointment."

She laughed, "Oh, well I thought it would be more real if I simply dropped by on one of your weekend visiting days and get a true feel of the place."

He seemed suspicious but signed her in and she gave him a toothy smile before slipping through the metal detectors and into the facility. It was clean and bright in the waiting room but Abby could see most of the action was taking place in the next room where tables and benches were set for breakfast and a line of kids were waiting to be served their morning meal. An older woman, stocky and motherly stood at the front of the excited children and handed out trays to the kids as they made their way through the line.

"Hello," the woman said to Abby as she entered, "I wasn't aware of any reporters wanting to come of this little place."

Abby decided that this must be Vera, "It was all very sudden. Boss wanted a human interest story and I happen to be the low rung on the ladder."

The woman was sized her up and down and made a huffing noise in the back of her throat, "You just stay out of the way and I get to read what you write before you publish. Some of these kids don't need their personal business spread over page eight of your little newspaper."

Abby nodded and went to find a seat. Observing the kids made her smile and she thought about what Vera was doing here in this place. The lack of space meant that the woman couldn't take in many kids but she seemed to make them part of her family once they were integrated into the house. The older kids took care of the younger and everyone sat down in assigned seating and waited for everyone to have food. She hid a smile at one of the younger kids sneaking bacon off her bench partner's plate and looked over to where the food was being served. Her heart leapt in her chest and she gulp with embarrassment. Marcus Kane stood behind the buffet line, his hair up in the classic hair net and his eyes burning holes into her brown ones as he served scrambled eggs. Straightening up her spine, Abby gave him a little wave and then opened her pad to start writing. She couldn't be certain she would survive this encounter so she needed to get it all down on paper before Kane killed her.

Serving the kids didn't take that long and Marcus was soon able to strip off the hair net and apron and go strangle the meddling woman currently sitting with his mother and asking questions. As he approached the occupied bench, Marcus heard the women talking and stopped in surprise.

"Yeah, the space isn't that great but it's what I can afford on the budget the state gives me," Vera finished.

Abby nodded, still writing, "so if I could pull some strings at the state office, we could see about adding some additions on to the place and maybe get some new equipment for you."

Vera was beaming from ear to ear, "that would be wonderful. I am always so sad at the kids I have to turn away. I know there are some bad centers out there that fail the kids who need the most help. Excuse me, I have to oversee prayer and then we can get some food ourselves."

Marcus smiled at his mother as she rose and walked to the front of the room. Most of the kids already had their heads down and Abby's heart melted at the short but kind prayer offered over the food and the kids.

Looking at Abby, he felt his anger burst like a balloon and he sat down with a sigh. Marcus found he was mostly curious about why she followed him and what she hoped to accomplish. Two minutes ago he'd wanted to shout and go on about being betrayed but seeing her eyes so full of fear; he just wanted that look to go away.

"So, you followed me," he said and winced at how lame it sounded coming out of his mouth.

Abby's eyes brightened at his resigned tone and she shrugged, "I had nothing better to do."

"You had a dinner as I recall," he retorted.

"It would have been boring without someone to fight with."

He grinned, "You could pick a fight in a room of mirrors Ms. Griffin."

She threw a napkin at him and then stared as it bounced off his chest and onto the table. Her cheeks burned as she realized she was flirting. Abby Griffin flirting with Marcus Kane felt so out of her reality that she almost looked around to see if this was a dream.

Flicking the ball of tissue between his hands, Marcus asked, "Are you going to tell anyone about what I do here?"

Abby found herself again wondering if this was a dream, "I haven't decided yet. All I've seen is a god awful hairnet and scrambled eggs and a woman I am pretty sure is your mom running a center for juvenile delinquents. How would I even begin?"

He tore at the napkin, "Ms. Griffin, this isn't a joke."

"I wasn't making one and for god sakes, drop the Ms. Griffin and call me Abby like everyone else."

He looked up at his mother bringing over bowls of food and utensils on a tray and sighed, "I want to keep my mother out of the spotlight I find myself in at the moment. These kids have been through too much for you and your publicity chasing colleagues to come in and disrupt everything, Abby."

She didn't have time to reply and she certainly didn't have time to think about the way her name sounded in his voice because Vera sat down and passed out the bowls layered with a biscuit, sausage gravy, and a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Thank you Vera," Abby said, deciding to ignore the tension between her and Marcus, "it really is a treat to come to a place such as this and see more harmony then discord."

The older woman bowed her head in pleasure, "the kids are good ones who just made bad choices. We try to offer them a second chance at life and at family. John Murphy, if you try to start another food fight, I am going to sit you at Alpha Table where Bellamy can keep an eye on you."

Abby looked up to see a thirteen year old boy sit back down and shovel a forkful of food in his mouth while he glared at the older woman.

"The trick is reflective strips in the walls," Vera said calmly, "makes them think I have eyes everywhere."

Abby giggled and Marcus choked on his bite of egg and sausage. Hearing the girly sound come out of Abby's mouth was like hearing Theo swear. He watched her face light up and wondered at what point he decided it wasn't worth the effort to fight her anymore. Glancing around the room, Marcus smiled at the Blake siblings whispering to each other and he knew mischief wasn't far off. He said nothing as Octavia slipped quietly from her seat and left the eating area. The little girl had talent for going unnoticed and Marcus knew her older brother, Bellamy, often asked Vera to put a bell on the precocious child. He laughed as the PA system came online with a screech and the sound of an old Beach Boys song blasted through the building. Standing and rushing out the door, Vera didn't see Bellamy give Murphy a thumbs up and Marcus looked at Abby.

"Duck under the table," he said as the food began flying.

Abby ducked and a glob of sausage hit the chair she just vacated. She didn't know whether to be appalled or join in but Marcus had no such qualms and Abby stared in shock at the uptight, stern, no nonsense man she thought she had all figured out, throwing egg and biscuit at the older students and yelling at the younger ones to duck.

"Marcus Bartholomew Kane!"

Abby mouthed 'Bartholomew' at him and he had the gall to stick his tongue out before rising from under the table and grinning at his mother.

Vera stood in the doorway with a laughing Octavia in her grasp and the other hand on her hip.

"Yes mother?"

"You know better than to encourage them," Vera said with laughter behind her eyes, "you get to help clean up this mess."

"Yes mother," Marcus said, walking over and giving his mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You are as mad as them sometimes," Vera said with a pat to his cheek, "I can't believe they are fooled by that stern mask of yours in DC."

"I'm very good at my job," he answered.

Turning to address the room, he asked, "who is going to help me with clean up?"

In the end, Abby joined Marcus, Bellamy, and John who everyone called Murphy, in cleaning up the mess hall while everyone else got cleaned up and met in the rec room for reading and quiet games. Smiling at Marcus as they wiped down tables and swept the floor, Abby couldn't believe how wrong she had been about him. Bellamy worshipped the older man and even Murphy couldn't stay sullen in the face of Marcus' cheerful attitude about everything.

"So Abby, are you sticking around for the lunch hour?" Marcus asked, holding the garbage bag open for Bellamy while the boy shoveled in soggy biscuits.

"I think I would like that."


	7. It Isn't What I Thought At All

"I didn't know you had that in you," Abby commented later as they walked around the building, checking the fence and making sure the grass was free of garbage,

He collected a couple of bottles from the lawn and placed them in the bag he carried, "I don't know if I understand what you mean?"

Abby shook her head at him, "I mean, if I had stayed in Washington, would have I have ever seen the man who jokes with his mother and starts food fights with kids in a detention center? Or would you have continued acting like someone shoved a stick up your ass?"

"I don't - that is not - reserved isn't a bad thing. I have fun," he answered, a little unsure of where this line of discussion was headed.

"Up until now, I thought your idea of fun was pissing me off and making the extreme left wing democrats cry."

"Well, those things are fun," Marcus said with a smile, "but I don't really relax till I get out here with my mom and the kids and there aren't any nosy reporters or cameras in my face...oh wait."

"I'm not a reporter anymore Kane," Abby said, pushing him with a laugh.

She hadn't felt this relaxed around the man since she first met him. It was as if there was a fog over DC and now that she was out from under it, she could see through the armor Marcus kept on at all times in her company. She kept noticing the crinkles around his eyes and her mind wouldn't let go of the idea that he became even more gorgeous when he smiled. The man had a PhD in distracting her.

"I am sure that's why I am not as upset as I should be," Marcus said, tugging on an errant strand of her hair without thinking about how casually he touched her, "well, that and you were nice to my mother. If you'd been rude, you'd be chased out of this neighborhood with pitchforks and possibly flame throwers."

Smiling down at the ground, Abby said, "Vera is a wonderful woman and I do admire the work she does here. If we showed the voters this side of you, they'd all fall in line and Vera could add that new wing or even new locations and we could fundraise once the election is over."

The excitement of starting a new project kept her from realizing that Marcus wasn't as thrilled.

"Stop. Please."

She clamped her mouth shut and looked up to see his familiar frown, "what?"

"I appreciate that you want to help my mother but please don't drag this place into the horror show that is public opinion."

Confused at his hesitation, Abby shook her head, "Kane, it's just what we need to keep the constituents happy. They have been saying you are too reserved for your own good and seeing you with the children would help alleviate some of their concerns."

Sighing and setting the bag of garbage down, Marcus clamped down on the now familiar bubble of anger threatening this new peace between them and tried to think of a way to get Abby's mind off this idea. Seeing a flash of light off in the distance, he had an idea and turned to her with a gleam in his eyes.

"We are going on a field trip," he said.

Abby didn't get a word out before he grabbed the garbage bag and rushed back to the building. He needed a viable reason for the unplanned trip but hopefully his mother had some supplies still available to donate and he could take the Blake kids with him to ease any distrust.

Abby sat down on the concrete steps and waited for him, trying to figure out why he wasn't jumping at the chance to get more attention on the good work his mom was doing for the kids here. Thinking about Marcus, being near Marcus, it made her remember the effect he had on her libido and if he kept on being nice to her it would be hard to not fall for him

 _What is wrong with me? One day ago I would have entertained the thought of hate sex but now I might fall for him?_

She didn't want to think about the possibility anymore so Abby dragged her phone out and checked her meticulous schedule. With her phone and appointments to distract her, it wasn't long before Marcus returned, dragging two kids behind him, and giving her a bag to swing over her shoulder. The Blake siblings were laughing as Marcus kept a firm grip on their arms and Vera finished stuffing a backpack full of treats and to Abby's curiosity, a few sets of clothes.

"Say hi to Indra for me!" The older woman called out with a wave and then disappeared back into the building.

"Where are we going? Who's Indra?"

Bellamy strapped the overstuffed backpack on and turned to Abby, "She's the woman who lives under the bridge."

Looking at Marcus with wide eyes, Abby hoped for a more clear explanation but Marcus just nodded and held out his arm for Octavia. The young girl giggled and linked her arm with his, letting him lead her down to the sidewalk while Bellamy followed and Abby brought up the rear.

The peaceful walk gave Abby time to study the strange man in front of her without his awareness and she frowned at the thoughts currently invading her mind.

 _He has an amazing ass._  
 _He IS an amazing ass._  
 _Just cause you were too busy trying to be Miss Bossy to really get to know him._  
 _Really? Miss Bossy? I was just trying to do my job and he was being stubborn._  
 _Humph, he wasn't the only one being stubborn._  
 _He is so different from how I thought he was._

Abby saw the glow in Octavia's face as Marcus engaged her in conversation and even Bellamy couldn't hold onto his cool exterior and joined his little sister in pleading for ice cream before heading back.

Marcus laughed, "I tell you what, if Abby is down for it, then we will grab a cone for the walk back. You have to finish before we reach the Center though or else I'll be stuck buying ice cream forever for everyone and I don't have that kind of money."

Smiling back at Abby, Octavia clapped her hands, "oh say yes! It's been so long since Marcus came to visit and he owes us a treat."

"How about this," Abby said, "It will be my treat since I am pretty sure I'm the reason he hasn't been to visit in so long."

Marcus startled at her answer and then sighed as Octavia grabbed his arm and jerked him back and forth with her glee.

"Are you alright with that Marcus?" Abby asked; her voice soft as she tried not to make a big deal out of finally calling him by his first name.

If he noticed, he didn't say anything about it but nodded and proceeded to pick Octavia up and throw her over his shoulder. Spinning her around while the girl shrieked, Marcus tried not to think too hard on the idea of Abby using his real name and how when she smiled at him, his heart pounded just a little faster.

"Put me down!" Octavia squealed.

"Are you going to walk normal and not try and tear my arm out of its socket?"

"Yes, I promise."

He set her back down on her feet, "I know you get excited about outings dear but I am an old man and can only take so much."

She giggled and then fell back to walk with her brother who tapped her on the side of the head and stuck his tongue out at her. Abby left the siblings to their antics and matched her stride with Marcus' though she had to walk a little faster to keep up.

"They are good kids huh?" She asked.

Marcus gave her his lopsided grin and nodded, "Bellamy made a few mistakes trying to take care of both of them and Octavia got caught in the crosshairs of the law but Mom managed to get them both into her center and they have made incredible strides. It helps that Bellamy became big brother to everyone in the center as soon as he arrived and he gives mom a hand whenever things threaten to overwhelm her."

Abby smiled back at him, "It also helps that they have you to watch out for them."

Looking at her sweet smile, Marcus couldn't form a complete sentence to save his life and he felt a panic rising in his chest as her smile faded. A shout from Bellamy saved him from trying to say anything and both adults looked behind them in time to see the siblings rush by with the full bags bouncing on their backs.

"We're here," Marcus said and felt silly for saying anything at all.


	8. Building Bridges to Cross

In front of them, a large bridge over the Hudson came into view and Abby found herself looking forward to meeting the woman known as Indra. There were a few rundown houses specked around the area but it wasn't until they were a few feet away that she realized they were actually headed under the bridge instead of one of the houses. Drawing close to the structure, Abby saw a tough looking woman standing over a group of kids and writing with sidewalk chalk on the concrete wall behind her. The woman, whom Abby assumed was Indra, looked to be in her late forties with dark brown skin and slightly graying hair. She was dressed in a workman's jumpsuit with "Bob and Bob's Plumbing" still embroidered on the back and the sleeves were rolled back to reveal colorful tattoos. The group of kids sat in front of her, paying close attention to the lesson and the approaching group didn't draw their attention until Octavia couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"Hello Indra!" Octavia called and then hid behind Bellamy when the woman threw a glare her way.

Bellamy put his finger to his lips and said, "She is in the middle of a lesson O, let her finish and then you can go say hi."

The girl nodded in embarrassment and Abby ruffled her hair to distract her. They found a place to lean or sit while "the lesson" continued below and Abby had Octavia's hair braided into several neat plaits before Indra dismissed her class. Giving Octavia a nod, the young girl raced down the hill and threw herself into the older woman's arms. They twirled in the open space while the other three visitors joined them.

"Hello Indra," Marcus said as the woman pulled him into a fierce hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"You haven't been sleeping MK," Indra scolded with a frown, "what's got you upset?"

He laughed and grabbed her hands, "Do you even glance at a newspaper anymore darling? I'm the new running mate for Thelonious Jaha. I don't have time for sleep."

Her scowl deepened, "Your mother seen you like this and she let you leave the house?"

"I am a grown man Indra, I don't need looking after."

"Hi, I'm Abby Griffin," Abby interjected, hoping to save Marcus from a dressing down by the glaring woman.

Turning her sharp gaze on Abby, Indra sized up the petite woman and then let out a bark of laughter, "alright, now I know why Vera ain't worried."

Marcus and Abby both looked confused but Octavia burst in with her own news about Bellamy trying to grow a mustache and Indra pulled the blushing boy into a hug. He handed her the pack on his back and then chased after Octavia, hoping for a little payback. Sitting down beneath the concrete wall that served as her chalkboard, Indra opened the backpack and murmured in delight at what she found.

"Tell Vera thanks and that I'll make sure this all gets to the right places," Indra said, tucking the pack into her enormous duffel.

Abby looked at Marcus, hoping for some sort of explanation as to what she just witnessed and he grinned.

"One of the things my mom does is help out the hiding kids where she can," Marcus said, "Indra runs a school here for the ones who can't get into a school for whatever reason and my mom provides food and clothing that no one from the center can fit."

Abby still looked confused, "Hiding kids? What does that mean?"

Marcus exchanged a look with Indra and the tough woman shrugged. If Marcus wanted to tell Abby what they did here, she wouldn't stop him.

With a serious look on his face, Marcus took Abby's hands in his own and said clearly, "Hiding kids are those who are on the run but the system is set up against them. We help the kids of people in power or siblings who would be split up if they were caught or older children who need to keep a low profile till they turn eighteen. My mother helps with this exchange of goods which is essential for survival for some of these kids. This is why I don't want my mom to be dragged into the political side of things right now. She needs to keep a certain amount of anonymity so she can keep helping the kids who might disappear if they think they will be discovered. I am asking, pleading with you Abby, let my mom keep under the radar until the election is over and then we can help her get that second wing added and she can take in more children without setting off alarms."

Looking at Indra, Abby wished for a time machine so she could go back and realize who this man truly was months ago. His heart focused on what was important to him and he had no time for things that didn't matter to the people he wanted to help. Her heart ached for the children this man helped and just looking at Bellamy and Octavia, there was no doubt that Marcus Kane was a good man.

"I am on board with that plan Marcus," Abby said and the relief in his eyes made her spine tingle.

"Thank you Abby," he said with a squeeze of her hands and the tingle in Abby's spine moved to make her stomach flutter.

He spent a few more minutes talking to Indra about how her curriculum was holding up while Abby mostly kept silent and listened. Bellamy and Octavia joined the adults and sat playing on the phone Marcus let them borrow once they were done chasing each other. The water gave off a chill and sitting on the concrete hurt her joints but Abby didn't care about the discomfort. Talking to Marcus and Indra opened her eyes to a different world she hadn't been aware existed and Abby knew she wouldn't be able to sit by and do nothing. She would do all she could to keep Vera, Marcus, and all the hiding kids safe.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Octavia asked in a soft pleading voice and Indra laughed.

"Who promised this devil child ice cream?"

"Um, I did," Abby said with a grin, "she seemed so nice earlier."

Octavia shouted, "Hey!"

The adults laughed and Bellamy grabbed his sister before she could prove their joking true. Indra said her goodbyes to her visitors, making sure to tell Bellamy and Octavia to behave and Marcus to eat more. She gave everyone a firm hug, even drawing Abby into her strong arms.

"You take care of him," she whispered in Abby's ear before releasing the stunned woman and hauling her duffel over one shoulder and the other packs onto the other, she walked away from the makeshift school.

Marcus had his hands full preventing Octavia from dashing to the nearby park and it's ever present ice cream truck and thus did not notice the exchange, much to Abby's relief.

"You alright Miss Abby?" Bellamy asked with a frown.

She turned to face the quieter of the Blake's and smiled, "I'm fine, just not used to sitting on concrete is all. I'll live."

He smiled and walked with her as they neared the park. Marcus chased Octavia all the way there, the young girl squealing with laughter and staying just far enough ahead that Abby could tell Marcus was letting her win. For all his comments about being an old man, Abby knew he could run circles around the hyper girl.

"He is really good with her," Abby said to her walking companion and Bellamy lit up.

"O adores him and he gives her all the attention she craves," the young man said, his voice bright with admiration, "we'd taken care of ourselves for so long that by the time Marcus came around and introduced us to Vera, we were sure it was us against the world. She spent so much time with me trying to be invisible and now she has someone who wants to see her. He makes me think that maybe I've actually got someone to help look out for her."

Abby touched the boys arm in comfort as he took a giant breath to recover from his speech, "I think he wants to look out for you as well Bellamy."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry, I don't normally talk that much but not having Marcus around these last few months really drove home how much he means to O and to me," Bellamy said with a shrug.

"Sorry I've been keeping him from you," Abby told him, her heart clenching as she remembered all the badgering she did to keep him in Washington.

The guilt of stealing Marcus away from these two almost gutted her but she tried to remember that she had not been aware of why Marcus got upset at her weekend scheduling and that she knew better now.

 _Maybe he thought I was a monster who wouldn't have cared?_ Abby thought.

Ten minutes later saw the motley crew walking back to Vera's Youth Facility carrying a variety of flavored ice cream cones and discussing super hero movies and the upcoming Iron Man movie. Bellamy and Octavia both turned out to be big Captain America fans which made Abby smile since she pictured Marcus as the reason. They saw him as their hero and he didn't even seem to realize it. Abby wanted more than anything to get him alone so she could apologize for being a bit, or a lot, of a bitch but this was his weekend with his mom and the kids and she wasn't going to pull him away again.

"Thank you Abby," Bellamy said, raising his ice cream cone to her. Octavia had her mouth full of mint chocolate chip but nodded her thanks.

"You are both welcome," Abby told them, giving her own strawberry cone a lick and then laughing as a small dap caught on her nose.

Marcus watched Abby interact with the children and wondered how he could have been as blinded to her kindness all these months. She laughed with Bellamy as he tried to demonstrate a roundhouse kick and she giggled with Octavia about a certain superhero celebrity who had captured the young girls attention and never once did she look uncomfortable or out of place. She fit into his world so well, he shook his head at the idea that she belonged here. His mother would be over the moon with excitement if he gave a single clue that he was interested in the petite woman but his mind seemed determined to change its opinion of her.

 _I just need to get the kids settled back into the center and then I can take her someplace to apologize for being a pain in the ass all these months._

Seeing her drip ice cream on her nose gave Marcus a warm feeling he hadn't had in so long that he hesitated in calling it happy. Her laugh turned his stomach into trembling leaves and he felt a rush of desire almost knock him over. Taking his napkin, he wiped the cold pink dot off her face gently and watched her face flush in embarrassment.

"Thanks," she said, looking down and willing away her blush.

 _Great, now she thinks you think she's a child._  
 _She is so far from a child. Have you seen her in a tank top?_  
 _Stop being a perv._

Marcus nodded and hoped the children couldn't feel the tension stretch and pull between them. Her actions today couldn't have been more out of character for who he thought she was and now all he wanted was to get to know the real Abby.

They reached the center and Marcus tossed the cone wrappers into the garbage bin outside the house before everyone announced their return. Murphy sidled up to Bellamy, asking questions about Indra and making it obvious that he knew who she was. Vera saw Octavia's sweater with drops of green ice cream on it and shooed the child away to change.

"I see you still spoil those two whenever you can," Vera said with a soft smile.

Her son may be the harshest judge in any court but with Bellamy and Octavia, he had endless patience. Looking at Abby and Marcus and their tense posture, Vera shook her head and pulled them aside.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but you need to get out of here and have a proper talk without interruptions," the older woman said, "you both are standing there like your whole world flipped upside down."

Abby glanced at Marcus and her gaze held something he couldn't define. With a goodbye to Vera and a wave to Bellamy, she walked out the door. He cast one last curious look at his mother before following Abby.


	9. Coffee and Meeting Again

Abby didn't know where she was headed once she stepped out of the center and she had a half mad thought of running to her car and driving home. From the moment Marcus walked over to her at breakfast, a smile on his face and no sign he was upset at her following him, Abby felt like she was in a parallel universe. He smiled, he laughed, he did all things she thought he was incapable of doing and it threw her off balance. She needed space but she needed closure and all of her jumbled emotions left her spinning in the wind.

"Hey, slow down."

She turned to see Marcus walking towards her quickly and Abby slowed down so he could catch up. She didn't know what could be happening in the next few minutes but something told her that her relationship with this strange man was in the process of changing forever. She couldn't think he was just an asshole who gave good face anymore and her nerves were almost shot with the idea of being attracted to him on more than the physical level. Deciding that she needed to drive home and reevaluate all her past judgments, Abby turned to let him know she had to go home.

"Did you want to grab a coffee and talk?" Marcus asked with a hopeful look on his face and her carefully constructed "no" fell apart like cotton candy on her tongue.

Pulling her keys out of her pocket, Abby nodded, "yeah, care to drive us somewhere?"

Pushing the keys away, Marcus said, "I know just the place and we can walk there."

A few minutes later found them seated at a small shop not far from Vera's with a wide array of pastries and dark strong coffee. Marcus ordered his usual black with sugar and bought Abby her usual white chocolate skinny latte'. Her amazement at his knowledge would have been funny if it weren't so sad that she didn't think he'd been paying attention.

"You only ever get one coffee drink Abby," he said with a sad smile, "eventually even a loutish judge from New York can figure it out."

His words made her flush and bury her head in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said, "that was supposed to be funny."

"I know," she said and the words were muffled by her sleeve but she felt brave enough to talk like this, "it's just that I've been so idiotic and stubborn and of course you would know what my favorite coffee order is cause you pay attention to everything and I knew that but I didn't think you'd be paying attention to the nagging bitch who keeps ruining your plans."

Marcus took his seat and stared down into his coffee. She kept her face hidden so she didn't see the small smile grace his lips or the way he pulled a hand through his hair to steady himself.

"You are not a woman I could have ever ignored Abby. You don't allow it. That's what I admire about you."

Her head rose from the table to see him talking to his coffee cup. She didn't know what to think of the smile or his hair sticking out in all directions but she kept quiet and listened to him.

"I'm sorry I let my prejudice against reporters get in the way of really knowing you," he continued, "it wasn't fair and often I pushed at you just because I could. Every time you stood your ground with me, not giving in or backing down. I didn't know what a force of nature looked like as a person until I met you."

"I feel like a tornado that just ripped through your life," she commented and he shook his head to stop her from continuing on that line of thinking.

"Please don't do that," he said softly, "I get that we both could have handled things better up until this point. I guess I am asking if you want to try again."

"Try again?" she asked with confusion.

Holding out his hand, Marcus looked her in the eye and said, "Hello, I'm Marcus Kane."

She stared at his hand for a few seconds before grasping it firmly, "I'm Abby Griffin, nice to meet you."

His eyes shimmered with delight, "nice to meet you as well."

Abby cracked and started laughing at the absurdity of it all but her heart felt lighter than it had since she realized Marcus' secret. When his laugh joined hers, Abby felt the familiar pang in her chest at the sound and knew she had already lost the battle for her heart.

"I have a daughter and an ex-husband that I don't see anymore," Abby told him once the laughter died down.

At his frown she explained, "I stalked you and learned something you would have rather kept hidden from me. I thought it appropriate to offer up one of my own secrets."

Marcus nodded and sipped his coffee as she told him about Jake and Clarke and the struggles of knowing her daughter when the girl lived so far away. Holding her hand as she talked felt so natural, Marcus didn't realize that his thumb moved over her skin as she spoke or that any time she looked down at the table in grief, he tightened his grip. He knew her strength when it came to battling with politicians but he sat in awe at her strength as a mother and a person who couldn't give up on anyone. His heart ached or her and he wanted to gather her in his arms and protect her from everyone. Being who she was, he gathered she wouldn't appreciate the desire but Marcus couldn't stop from wanting to punch her ex-husband in the throat or giving Clarke a reality check.

A click from outside the shop distracted Marcus and he looked up to see Finn Collins waving at him as his camera flashed.

Abby jerked her hand back across the table but her stomach dropped as she realized what Collins would do with the pictures he took.

"What the hell?" Marcus yelled as the smaller man grinned and ran off to his van.

Abby cursed under her breath, "Do you think he just got here?"

"I hope so," Marcus said, "but this means I can't go back to moms and get my things."

If Finn followed them back to the Center, it would be all over for his mother's secret mission and Marcus wouldn't risk that for anything. Cursing under his breath, Marcus stood and led Abby out of the coffee shop, hoping Finn was long gone with his pictures.

"That man needs a swift kick to the head to put us all out of our misery," He muttered with venom in his voice.

Abby wholeheartedly agreed, "Call your mom and explain things. We can walk back to the car since its position shouldn't direct anyone to the center."

Leaving the coffee shop, Marcus growled, "This is why I hate reporters."

"This is why I hate Collins," Abby told him with a shove, "my best friend is a reporter for the Washington Post and she is lovely."

Turning around and seeing her scowl, Marcus let his anger dissipate, "yes, this is why I hate reporters like Collins."

Seeing Abby smile at him, Marcus decided that anger wasn't worth holding on to when he could make her smile wanted to keep her smiling but they needed to get home and do damage control before Collins destroyed all they worked so hard to fix.

Nodding her understanding, Abby pointed at Raven's car sitting next to the cafe and grinned, "That's mine. We can be on the road before Collins can find us again."

He hated leaving his mother's so suddenly but he knew she would understand so with Abby driving; the pair left New York behind and headed back for DC.


	10. The Truth As We Know It

SECRET LOVERS? by Finn Collins

 _Speculation about Kane's love life has taken a turn for the unexpected as the stoic man was caught at a small New York cafe' with his own PR . I thought it was a simple meeting until I was made aware of their constant hand holding and that the woman had been crying earlier. Surely if you are desperate for company, you can find someone other than a middle aged overworked employee. The woman, Abby Griffin, was in obvious distress but before I could find out anything further, the two disappeared back to DC. Does Thelonious know about this special in house bonding between his running mate and the help? Better reign in your employees Jaha, someone has their sights on the big house._

"So, who wants to explain first?" Theo said with a slap on the paper in front of him. He had it turned to the article with the picture of them holding hands which had an inset of Abby looking frazzled and overworked.

Abby looked at Marcus, her eyes blazing with anger at the rude article and Marcus decided he should probably talk first.

"We were working out our differences Theo," Marcus told him, "I think you should be relieved to know that Abby and I are no longer at odds. We have come to an understanding. "

"According to this, your understanding is a little more complicated than that."

Abby broke in, "Theo, if you tell me that you believe that little rat, I am going to walk out that door and I will not be coming back. I told Marcus about Clarke and Jake and he, as a HUMAN BEING, comforted me. The spoiled little sorry excuse for a reporter called me a middle aged overworked employee! I'd like to work him over till he can't see straight!"

A cough from Marcus brought Abby back from her dreams of revenge and she sighed her anger out into the room, "Theo, New York opened my eyes to the kind of man Marcus really is and that's all. We are friends?"

The last part was directed at Marcus as an obvious questions and he nodded, "yes, we are friends now. That's all it was and the article will fizzle into the ground once people realize that he doesn't have a story to stand on."

Looking between the two of them, Theo sighed and threw the paper in the trash, "alright, I don't really believe him but I needed to be sure that this campaign wouldn't take any more hits."

"Theo, you know us better than that."

"Yes, I know. Don't for a minute think I am not over the moon that you are both getting along now and I don't have to play mediator."

Marcus grinned and Abby smirked and Theo pretended to give thanks to the heavens until Abby actually laughed. The rest of the meeting centered on the campaign but Abby silently seethed at the gall of Collins to publish such drivel in a normally well respected newspaper. She had to find a way to discredit him before his grudge against Theo turned into anything worse. The only reason he decided to target their campaign was because of his republican father.

 _He probably thinks he's doing his dad a favor or that Sr. Collins will show him affection or approval,_ Abby thought with scornful focus.

Abby's lack of concentration did not go unnoticed by Marcus and as they left Theo to make some phone calls, he pulled her into an empty office.

"What's going on in that head of yours Abby?" He asked, pulling a chair from behind the abandoned desk and plopped down in the seat with a sigh.

Abby paced the length of the office with her hands on her hips, "I am trying to think of a way to discredit Collins and get him out of our hair."

"Weren't you the one who told me that the press was just something I would have to deal with?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, well I meant the actual press, not cockroaches like Collins," Abby replied, "I know there has to be something on him but I just have to find time to dig it up."

Standing up, Marcus moved into her pacing line and waited for her to bump into him. When she hit his chest, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, holding her steady.

"Let me check with some of my contacts and see if we can find something," Marcus told her quietly, his heart picking up speed from being so close to her again, "but it has to be above reproach Abby. I won't break the law just so we can get rid of a pest."

She nodded into his chest, too stunned with how good his arms felt around her to argue and she was afraid that is she spoke, she would stammer and say something moronic.

Her brain caught up with what he had said and she jumped back.

"Contacts!"

"Come again?"

Abby smiled and threw her arms around Marcus again in happiness, "I have a contact in Collins' work and I am certain he doesn't know we are friends so this is going to work!"

She broke from his embrace and walked to the door, determined to finish Collins as quickly as possible.

"Wait, where are you going?" Marcus asked, confusion bleeding into his voice at her frantic pace but she didn't slow down so he let her go and turned back to see the entire floor staring at him.

Looking between the suspicious onlookers and Abby's quickly disappearing frame, Marcus shook his head and left for his own office, hoping to hunt down an old police record on the annoying reporter. He couldn't deny his growing attraction to Abby but letting it interfere with his work wasn't acceptable.

Walking into the building of her old job, Abby felt a flush of nostalgic delight at the familiar feelings of anxiety and excitement. She wrote her first big story in this building, she found out she was going to be a mother in this building, and she accepted the job of future PR representative for Theo in this building. The white walls felt smaller now that she walked in with a guest pass but the atmosphere was the same. Taking the refurbished elevator to the eleventh floor, Abby stepped out of the box to be greeted with a cacophony of greetings.

"Hey Griffin, ready to come back?"

"The politicians finally make you crazy?"

"Griffin! Welcome back!"

Abby waved at the noisy room but didn't stop her stroll to the back where the editor in chief's office presided over the busy room. Walking into her friend's office, Abby closed the door and smiled at the woman sitting behind the desk with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Callie, you have a second?"

"Oh my God, what are you doing here Abs?" The woman asked, coming around her desk to give her oldest friend and colleague a hug.

Returning the enthusiastic hug, Abby shook her head, "not for anything good unfortunately."

"OH no, is Clarke alright?"

"Oh, yeah, Clarke is fine. She's as stubborn as well, me, but she's alright. It's actually one of your reporters that I wanted to discuss."

"Let me guess," Callie said with a knowing gleam in her eye, "Finn Collins?"

"How did you even let him publish that drivel?"

Callie shook her head, "His last name is Collins Abby, as in the man that runs this paper's son? If I let him write his little tabloid questionable news then I can keep him away from the bigger stories. It's all I can do not to strangle him at times but there's not much I can do."

Sighing, Abby threw herself in one of the chairs lining the wall, "So, there is no way you can send him somewhere till the end of the election season?"

Callie pressed her lips together, "how bad is it?"

"Bad, so bad and it could only get worse. I have to spend lots of time with Kane because that is my fucking job but now every time we have to be seen together, Collins will be there and making up all sorts of ridiculous ideas and we can't afford to lose this race Callie."

Callie frowned, "Alright, I'll see if I can scare him with his old fact checking position if he tries to pass off another story about you, Kane, or Theo until after the election. Will that be enough?"

"I think so. Thank you Callie."

Abby stood and wrapped her arms around her friend, "You are a lifesaver."

"Just tell me, is there something going on between you and Marcus?" Her friend asked, a serious tone to her voice.

"Callie," Abby said with warning, "there is nothing happening between us."

Callie frowned but didn't back down, "Do you want there to be?"

Looking down at the floor, Abby felt her face grow hot. Callie knew her for too many years and there was no way to lie to her.

Abby let out a groaning answer, "I don't know, possibly?"

She wrapped her hair around her hands and buried her head in the tangles, "I mean, he is not what I thought Callie and he's sweet and gentle and I know the public doesn't see that because he has this reputation that is really important to him but I see how he is when no one is looking and I can't help but feel like he's special."

The dark haired woman grinned, "I was just asking sweetie, but I see now why you want to protect him if he is having that much effect on you."

Giving her old friend a shove with her shoulder, Abby pulled her hair away from her face and stuck her tongue out at Callie while the other woman laughed.

"Get out of here and tell Theo I said hi," Callie said, opening her door and releasing Abby back to her life, "And Abby, if he means that much to you already, let him know. You moved on with your life after Jake but you deserve someone, special."

"Thanks Callie but falling for my boss is embarrassing enough without asking him, hey, do you like me?"

"You worry too much Abs," Callie laughed, "I say go for it and figure everything else out later."

Abby didn't know what to say to her friend's advice so she gave a weak chuckle and left the building feeling light hearted but confused. The confusion didn't last long as she had a party to get ready for and news to share with Theo and Marcus. Callie would put Collins on a leash, Theo would become president, she would keep being amazing at her job, and Marcus would…be Marcus to her.


	11. Going to Confessional

The party wasn't quite up to full swing when Marcus walked through the door and he had no difficulty spotting Theo and Marissa talking with Abby across the room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Abby, her gold and black dress swirling around her waist as she moved and laughed, and he covered his amazement with a cough. Adjusting his tie and cufflinks to give him time to calm down, Marcus slowly made his way to the small group.

 _She looks beautiful and relaxed and I am going to mess this up, I know it._

 _Just relax, have a drink and try not to stare at Abby Griffin, the woman you have a giant crush on._

 _Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare._

"Hello everyone," He said with a smile across his face, "And Happy Anniversary to Mr. and Mrs. Jaha."

Marissa grinned and tipped her glass to him while Theo laughed and clapped him on the back, "Marcus, I'm so glad you could make it! Abby has terrific news for us."

Abby took a swallow of her champagne and Marcus stared at the column of her throat as she swallowed like her movement held the answers to every question in his mind.

 _Fuck._

Taking a slow drink from her glass to ease the ache in her heart, Abby admired the man in front of her with his black pinstripe suit ( _that you picked out for him)_ and tousled hair. He looked like a wet dream come true ( _yeah, you've had that dream)_ and she wanted to make the room disappear around them.

 _Fuck._

"Abby?" Theo questioned, his eyebrow raised in silent query.

"Yes, good news!" She exclaimed, trying not to wince at her loud proclamation, "I spoke with my friend Callie who is editor in chief for The Washington City Paper where Collins works. She said that if she has anything to say about it, he will not be allowed to write anything more for the paper if it's about this election year," Abby informed them with a wide grin, "he'll be fact checking by the end of the week if he doesn't clean up his act or quit."

"Handled it nicely then Abby?" Marcus asked, the corners of his mouth twitching at her unrestrained glee.

"I didn't walk up to him and slap his lazy ass for writing two bit gossip mongering articles in my friends paper, her pride and joy, just cause his daddy owns the company so yeah, I was nice."

Theo laughed and Marissa groaned and Marcus tried to contain the urge within him to kiss her glorious mouth.

"We've got to go great our other guests but you two stay out of trouble and enjoy yourselves, I mean it," Marissa said with a tug on her husband's arm, "Consider it an Anniversary gift from you two and don't fight tonight."

"Didn't you hear we are friends now?" Abby said with a smirk.

Marissa shook her finger in her friend's face, "see that you keep it that way."

Holding up his hands to Abby, Marcus asked, "Truce?"

"Truce," She replied putting her own hands up while Marissa and Theo walked away chuckling.

Silence grew between them, heavy and sticky, as Abby fiddled with her glass and Marcus kept an eye on the other party goers. Giving him a look out of the corner of her eye, Abby could see his nerves on display but her own were giving her trouble and she didn't know how to break the agonizing quiet between them.

"I like your dress," Marcus stammered in a voice so soft she almost didn't hear him, "It's very pretty."

"Thank you Marcus," She answered, looking down at the flowing fabric and clutching the folds in her hands, "I like your suit. You look very dashing."

His grin shone brighter than the chandelier above them, "I happen to know someone with impeccable taste in men's fashion."

"Oh?" Abby asked, finding comfort in the normal back and forth between them but unable to keep the flirtatious tone out of her voice, "And who might that be?"

"A brilliant and beautiful woman whom I would very much like to ask to dance," Marcus confided, overcoming his nerves at last to wink down at her and hold out his hand.

Her heart stuttered in her chest. Her breath stuck in her throat. Her hands turned clammy and she rubbed them on her dress. She let time slip past with her eyes on his outstretched hand.

Marcus stepped closer, hoping to whoever was listening that she would say yes, "Abby, will you dance with me?"

Taking his hand, Abby nodded and relief flooded his dark eyes when she settled her small hand in his.

There were already couples dancing to the soft music playing over the speakers but Abby felt as if all eyes were on her and Marcus as they took to the floor. Her discomfort disappeared as Marcus pulled her close to him and positioned them both for the dance. He placed his hand on her upper back with her arm draped on his shoulder and they clasped their free hands in a simple hold as Marcus led her across the dance floor. Following his lead took a little practice but she soon found the rhythm between them and relaxed into him. It felt like floating and flying and falling all at once. Energy coursed through her body, blazing heat in the places where they touched and she was sure he could feel her heartbeat in the palm of her hand.

Across the room, Marissa watched the two of them dancing and hid her smile in her wine glass. Abby couldn't see Marcus' adoration and Marcus couldn't see Abby's wonder but they looked lost in each other to anyone paying attention. Pulling Theo into a dance of their own, Marissa felt her heart surge with happiness for the two stubborn fools.

As the evening wore on, Abby found herself spending more and more time with Marcus. She sat with him at dinner, teasing him about starting another food fight and even when she ventured off on her own, he'd find his way back to her with a story or to hand her another drink.

 _Is he as drawn to me as I am to him now that we aren't blinded by our own prejudices and stubborn pride?_ Abby wondered. Her care for him couldn't be denied, at least to herself, and she wondered about Callie's words to her earlier that day.

 _We work together; I have to keep hold of my professionalism._  
 _You need to jump on this man before you lose your mind._

"Abby, can we talk?"

Marcus' hushed voice cut through her inner dialogue and Abby jumped a little at the interruption. Nodding her answer, a lump in her throat, Abby followed him out of the room and through the corridors to a tiny room next to the coat closet. With her heart pounding close to panic in her chest, Abby entered the room while Marcus closed the door behind him. Looking around the space, Abby found that bookshelves covered every wall from floor to ceiling and the room offered a couple of cozy chairs and lamps for furniture. She walked over to one of the bookshelves, pretending to read titles to calm her racing heart. If the pounding grew any faster, she felt certain it would leap from her chest.

Now that he had her alone, Marcus could feel the anxiety of his question sneak into his brain and paralyze his tongue.

 _How do I tell someone I used to despise that I now desire them? Why does this matter so much?_

"Marcus?" Abby asked as the seconds ticked by and he stared out at her, worried lines on his forehead and his lips pressed tight, without saying a word.

Turning away to stare at one of the overstuffed chairs decorating the room, Marcus smiled, "I thought this would be easy, like talking to you in New York but I find myself at a loss of words."

She nodded, "It's been different being back and not fighting or arguing over everything. I like it though."

"Yeah, me as well."

"Marcus," she asked, her voice small even in the tight quarters, "have you ever heard the phrase, it is not love that is the opposite of hate, but indifference?"

He gulped in air, a strangled "yes" leaving his mouth before his brain could think better of it.

Her nerves gathered taut, Abby pressed on and walked closer to where Marcus stood like a statue in front of her, "I don't know if I love you yet, but I know I can't hate you anymore and now, I don't think I could ever be indifferent to you."

Her body stood in front of his, shaking with the strength to tell him the truth in her heart. Seeing her strength bolstered his courage and Marcus held out his arms in welcome.

"Abby, I've wanted to hold you ever since you accidentally smeared ice cream on your nose."

"I've wanted to hold you ever since you chased a teenage girl around a park simply because it made her happy."

She stepped into the circle of his arms and he drew her close. Marcus sighed at the sensation of Abby leaning against him and her head pressed into his chest to listen to his heart. Giving over to her desires, Abby closed her eyes and counted his heartbeats as her own fell into the same rhythm. He smelled like leather and spice mixed with whiskey and Abby breathed deep to hold him in memory forever.

"Abby," Marcus said in a voice rough with emotion and she marveled at the vibration echoing within her.

"Yes?"

She held her breath.

"Can I kiss you?"

Exhale.

"Yes."

Kissing Marcus felt like floating and flying and falling all at once.

Kissing Abby felt like a dream and a wish and Marcus couldn't hold more than a few thoughts in his brain as her lips pressed against his and her tongue darted out to lick the seam of his mouth.

 _Kissing Abby._  
 _Good job._  
 _Shut up._

They broke apart to breathe again. Marcus didn't want to hide his happiness and lifted Abby up, twirling her once around the small room. Setting her down, he kissed her again with every passionate fiber of his being and his head spun as her hands grasped at his shoulders and pulled him close.

"They are probably wondering where we are," Abby said a little breathlessly when they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Most likely," Marcus replied, his own breathing harsh and staggered, "Theo hasn't done his speech yet and he's going to want to point at me again like I'm a prized pet."

Straightening his tie, Abby giggled, "He just wants to make sure you are included. I need to be out there so he can point and praise me just the same. Does my dress look alright?"

"You look beautiful," he replied in all honesty.

"We had better keep this between us until after the election or Theo will have both our heads," Abby said with a groan.

Thinking of the ramifications of their confessions to each other, the kiss, the need for more, Abby felt panic setting into her skin. She didn't want to ruin the election but she couldn't deny the feelings she held for Marcus. Marcus watched her face fall and pulled her back into his arms.

"Stop thinking about how everything might go terribly wrong. We can be discreet and it won't be forever. It is horrible timing but I am not sorry I said something."

"You mean, you are not sorry I said something," Abby corrected with a grin.

"That's exactly what I meant."


	12. It's Hard to Hide Heart Eyes

Coming to New York with Marcus by her side felt strange but exciting and if Theo had suspicions about their changed relationship, he didn't say anything. They were there on official business to scout out potential sites for Theo's New York rally but Abby convinced Marcus that heading over to Vera's wouldn't put them behind schedule. She wanted to see the kind older woman and see how Octavia and Bellamy were holding up.

"Do you know how much more time Bellamy and Octavia have at the center?" Abby asked as Marcus parked the car a few blocks from the center.

Exiting the car, Marcus answered while he locked up, "Octavia should be getting out shortly but Bellamy is in till he turns eighteen. We haven't talked much about what happens when O gets out before Bell but today might actually be a good time to bring that up. I've been thinking about a solution."

Abby nodded, grabbing his hand with a squeeze, "please tell me you have a plan."

"I might but I want to talk about it with both them and my mother first," he said with a smile, "I know it's not my business but I want her to end up somewhere that nurtures her spirit, not some place that crushes it out of her for the sake of society."

"I think they will appreciate you making it your business Marcus," Abby said, "You are their champion, even if you don't see that."

His sweet smile gave her butterflies and she fought the urge to kiss him. She added the moment to the tally in her head, determined to make up every kiss to him when she could. They were almost to the center and they had agreed that secrecy would be the best policy for everyone so they stepped further apart and Abby let Marcus lead the way. The same guard who let Abby in last time stood at the entrance.

"Hello Marcus and hello 'not a reporter'."

Abby gave a sheepish smile to the teasing man while Marcus laughed and pushed her through the door. Giving the older man a pat on the back, Marcus led Abby back to where his mother sat in her office filling out forms.

"Hey mom," he said with a knock and Vera jumped in her seat.

"Marcus! I didn't expect you back so soon," Vera said, a giant smile covering her face as she stood.

"We were in town scouting for an unusual rally spot and thought we'd stop by," Marcus told her, wrapping his mom in a hug.

"We?"

Abby waved from the door and Vera clapped her hands, "Oh Abby dear, you come here and give me a hug. Octavia hasn't stopped talking about you since you had to run off last time."

Being enveloped in the older woman's arms, Abby grinned up at Marcus, "We better go say hi then."

"That was on the agenda anyway," Marcus told her before turning to his mother, "I had actually hoped to speak with you, Bellamy, and Octavia if you have time?"

Vera gave him a strange look, "Of course! I can always make time for you Marcus. What is this about?"

"Just grab the Blake kids and I'll explain alright?"

Vera picked up her phone and called the front desk, asking for the Blake siblings to please see her in her office while Abby gave Marcus a questioning look. He smirked at her confusion but didn't say anything as they waited for Bellamy and Octavia to show up.

"He won but he's all sad now."

"Well yeah, his whole life was about being the villain."

Bellamy and Octavia entered the room talking about movie time but their eyes lit up when they saw Abby and Marcus waiting.

"Abby!" Octavia shouted as she launched herself at the small grinning woman.

Bellamy clasped hands with Marcus before letting himself be pulled in for a hug, "I didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon after you had to book."

"Well, we-I needed to talk to you about something," Marcus told the excited teenager and Bellamy sobered.

"This is about Octavia's new foster family isn't it?" He asked; his face full of fear at the prospect of losing his sister to some family thousands of miles away.

He didn't mean for her to get dragged into his mess and now they were going to be separated for at least six more months until he turned eighteen. He hated thinking about losing his little sister and now it was all he could think about with her release dating drawing close.

Marcus nodded, "I am afraid so Bell."

Sitting down in one of the chairs facing Vera's desk, Bellamy stared down at the floor, "well, let's get it over with."

Abby brought Octavia to the other chair and she grabbed her brother's hand in solidarity as they waited. The small girl looked scared and Abby wanted to tell her it would all be alright but she wasn't sure it would be. She hoped Marcus had a good plan.

"I have been doing a ton of research on various foster families and trying to find a good fit but none have really jumped out at me as workable solutions," Marcus explained to the gathered group, "now I know it's a little unorthodox and I don't want to move forward with anything until I have your permission but, I was thinking, if you want to O, that you could come foster with me until Bellamy turns 18."

The room fell silent as each individual processed what Marcus suggested.

"Wait, I'd come and live with you?" Octavia asked, "in Washington DC?"

"Well, I really live in Boston," Marcus told her, "but you'd stay with me where ever the campaign takes me. Then when Bellamy turns eighteen, he can come live with me as well until we can get you both settled somewhere."

Abby hid her smile behind her hand and tried not to cry at the scene in front of her. Bellamy had hope in his eyes again and Octavia looked shocked at his proposal.

"Are you sure you want to do this Marcus?" Vera asked from behind her desk," it won't be easy to get custody and people may try to make this into something ugly."

"I will take care of them," Abby said, venom in her words, "I know we can make the process classified due to Marcus' pending position if O really wants this that is."

Bellamy turned to his sister, "Do you want to O?"

Octavia stared down at the floor and her eyes filled with tears, "Don't you want me to stay with you Bells?"

Getting on his knees in front of the crying girl, Bellamy tucked a hand under her chin and made her look at him, "Octavia, I don't want you to end up fighting the system forever alright? I want you to get out. I'll be eighteen in a few months anyway and then we can be together. You know Kane will take care of you and you won't have to go to a shitty foster home with like five other kids who already have all the best sleeping spots."

Giving her brother a hug, Octavia looked past his shoulder to where Marcus stood; his eyes full of concern and hope.

"Can I still see Bellamy?" She asked.

"Of course dear," Marcus reassured her, walking over and putting his hand on the armrest next to her, "anytime I come to visit my mom, you can come with me and you will be able to call during his phone period."

"Okay," she said with a shaky breath and smile, "I would love to stay with you then."

Vera clapped her hands, "I will get the paperwork in order and give you a list of things you will need to convince her social worker why you would be the best place for her."

"Ms. Sinclair shouldn't be hard to convince," Bellamy told them, "you know she thinks no foster family will want such a trouble maker."

"Hey!"

Abby looked at Marcus with her eyes shining and he smiled in reassurance.

"You are amazing," Abby mouthed at him while Bellamy and Octavia had a fake fight between them and Vera dug into her file folders.

His hair fell into his eyes as he looked at the floor and Abby clenched her fists to keep herself from giving away how badly she wanted to kiss him.

 _Twenty two. I have wanted to kiss this man twenty two times and have been unable to. I need to get him alone,_ Abby thought as her nails dug into her skin.

Staring at the two of them from behind her computer, Vera smirked and gave herself a mental pat on the back.

 _Those two couldn't be more obvious._

She gave them a couple more seconds before raising the folder in her hand and saying out loud, "alright Marcus, fill out every piece of paper in this folder and you might need to make a video but Ms. Sinclair shouldn't give you too much trouble. If someone volunteers to take Octavia, I think she will consider you an angel."

"I am not that bad!" Octavia yelled from her seat.

Vera smiled at her, "You aren't anymore but you made quite an impression with everyone when you first arrived missy. Do I need to bring up the fork incident?"

Crossing her arms in a huff, Octavia shook her head. Bellamy ruffled her hair and then pulled her out of the seat.

"Come on O, Murphy is still waiting for us to come back and finish the movie."

Giving Marcus and Abby giant hugs before leaving, Bellamy whispered thank you to both of them and led Octavia back to their captivating viewing of Megamind.

Her arms over her chest, Vera asked, "So how long have you been thinking about this Marcus?"

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Before I was asked to become Vice President with Theo that's for sure. I almost scrapped the idea but taking them out during my last visit, I know that any other place is going to try and squash her into a mold they can control and I don't want that for her. Plus, this way, she won't be kept from Bellamy."

"You are a good man Marcus," Vera told him with a bright smile, "when did that happen?"

"I had a good influence," he said and Abby groaned.

"Are you two done being all sappy?" She asked with a smirk.

Vera scoffed, "I don't do sappy Abby. I'll leave that to you two once you get back to your hotel room."

Marcus coughed out his surprise and Abby felt her throat close up as she tried to deny Vera's suggestion.

"Oh don't even try to say nothing is happening," Vera said as if they both didn't look like they were dying, "If you are planning on keeping this a secret, you are going to have to work harder on hiding your adoring eyes or just not look at each other."

Marcus finished coughing, "Mom, we didn't want to hide it from you-"

Abby spoke, "We would love to tell everyone-"

"It's just that with the election coming up-"

"We can't have anything turning into another scandal-"

"-and me dating someone who is technically under my employ-"

"Would be a complete disaster which is why we aren't dating-"

"-even though we have expressed the desire to."

Vera laughed at the two of them stumbling to explain themselves, "Stop fretting, I'm not upset. I could tell from your last visit that something was up. I am just glad you are being honest with yourselves."

Marcus walked over to where Abby leaned against the wall and took her hand in his, "We are taking it one day at a time, right?"

"Right," Abby confirmed.


	13. Insult to Inury

They turned their conversation toward how fast Marcus could fill out the foster parent paperwork and who they needed on their side to make the custody agreement happen quickly. Marcus didn't want Octavia placed before he had a chance to put his name in the hat even with Vera reassuring him that she wouldn't let that happen. When the bell rang for dinner, Vera pushed them out the door with a wave.

"Have some time to yourselves before you have to head to DC again," she told them with a kiss to each of their cheeks.

Marcus wrapped her in a giant hug and promised to visit again as soon as he could. Leading Abby out of the house, Marcus felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He didn't have to lie to his mother anymore and if he played his cards right, Octavia would be staying with him once she was released from the center.

"Thai?" He asked the beautiful woman standing next to him and Abby's face lit up at the offering of food.

"Yes please, I'm hungry from the "no food in my car" rule someone decided to make because they think everyone is a two year old," She said with a light shove to his shoulder.

"I have seen you eat, trust me, I am doing my car a favor. Besides, it was torture enough to listen to half songs all the way here because you couldn't make up your mind," He retorted.

"I like to listen to a variety," Abby told him with a cheeky grin that gave him shivers.

She delighted him in ways he had thought long since eradicated from his being. For too long he held himself away from society, as if by pretending to be above it all, he could better see justice. Abby threw him off his high horse and back into a world where so long as she existed, he would find his balance. She brought light and laughter to his dark places.

 _She balances me,"_ he thought with a grin.

The only warning was a revved engine and the squealing of tires as a black sedan flew towards the sidewalk straight for them. Marcus grabbed Abby's arm and they fell away from the car and into the fence lining the street. The car clipped Marcus in the leg as it sped past and he felt himself bounce off the car and land in the street on his back. Pain radiated from his knee but he rolled over and searched the sidewalk for Abby. Seeing her unharmed by the car, he let out a sigh of relief. Struggling to untangle her shirt from the link fence, Abby called out to Marcus with panic painting her voice high pitched and scratchy.

"Marcus!"

"I'm alright Abby," Marcus called out as the car sped off into the fading evening light. He couldn't see the license plate from this angle but Abby's eyes followed the car as it disappeared and he gave a tight smile at their similar line of thinking.

Racing over, Abby placed her hands on either side of Marcus' face, "Are you able to stand? I think we need to get back to the hotel. I need to call Theo and Callie and Raven and do you need a hospital because I don't know where the closest one is but we can go but I need to call-"

"Abby, slow down," he said with a comforting hand on her cheek, "I think if we get back to the hotel, I can see if there is enough damage for a hospital visit."

Her face pale with fear, Abby helped him stand and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I still need to call Theo and Callie. The person driving that car was Finn Collins."

Marcus shook his head, "You can't know that for certain. Did you get the license plate?"

"Yeah, but believe me Marcus, it was him," Abby told him, her voice harsh but her hands steady as she supported him while he tested his leg.

"Alright, I believe you Abby, of course, but we will need actual proof before we accuse the son of one of the richest men in New York."

Her stuttering sigh made Marcus frown but the fact that his leg could still support his whole body weight was a good sign. Stepping away from Abby, he took a few hesitant steps down the street.

"Come on then," he said with a wave, "let's get back and you can make your calls and we can find out who that car belongs to."

Wrapping herself up in her coat, Abby caught up quickly to a slightly limping Marcus and walked on his left side to catch him if his leg gave out. Upon returning to the hotel, Abby joined Marcus on his side of the suite and made her calls while he stepped into the bathroom to remove his ruined trousers and take a closer look at the injury. He hadn't told Abby but his knee had started dripping blood down his shin and his dark pants were now soaked. Taking them off and throwing the stained mess into the garbage, he cleaned up the blood with hotel towels, cursing at how white everything was.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Abby asked through the door.

He cursed again as more blood seeped from the wound on his knee, "I'm alright, just cleaning up. Can you call room service for more towels?"

"Marcus, I'm coming in," Abby said and he groaned.

She opened the door to see him sitting on the edge of the tub with a blood soaked towel on the floor and a washcloth over his knee slowly turning red. Without a word she left the bathroom and a perplexed Marcus sitting in his undershirt and boxers. Just as he was about to call out her name, he heard her talking on the phone with hotel management, asking for a first aid kit and some more towels. When she came back in, Marcus gave her his best sheepish smile and Abby rubbed a hand over her face to hide her answering smile. He watched her lean over him, turning the tap in the tub a little more to the right. Getting the water as cold as she could without making it uncomfortable, Abby picked up his leg and set it in the tub, along with the bloody towels.

"I have someone bringing a first aid kit," she told him as she took over washing the blood from his wound and he leaned back against the wall.

"I don't think it needs stitches," he said, his eyes focused on the ceiling, "it just wants to keep bleeding."

Shaking her head, Abby kept cleaning, "You should have told me you were bleeding."

"I thought it was just a scratch and that it would have stopped bleeding by now," he told her with a shrug.

The knock at the door saved him from whatever Abby had on her mind. As she ran to get the supplies, Marcus closed his eyes and tried to ignore the chill seeping into his skin from the tepid water. He knew Abby felt frustrated with him but he wasn't used to having someone around to frustrate in the first place.

"I'm going to have to get used to talking about me again," Marcus said to the ceiling.

"That would be helpful," Abby told him from the door and he looked up with a jump. Jumping caused his foot to slip in the bathtub and he waved his arms to keep his balance. With a splash of cool water, Marcus landed in the tub and hit his head against the wall with a thud.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Abby cried out, rushing to his side and dropping the first aid kit on the floor.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, "I'll be okay. Have you seen my dignity anywhere though? I think it ran out the door."

She giggled even as she checked his head for serious injury, "I think you lost any hope of regaining dignity when I saw you in that hairnet at your moms."

"I rock a hairnet, I don't know what you are talking about," Marcus said with a sniff, pulling himself up so he sat against the back of the tub and Abby had access to his still bleeding knee.

Abby laughed, "If you say so. Now hold still."

She brought the kit over and pulled out a few pads of alcohol and a gauze sheet with tape. He hissed as the alcohol burned against the open wound and Abby gave him a sympathetic look. Once she had the area clean, Abby clucked her tongue and pulled another gauze sheet out of the kit.

"I am going to wrap this pretty tight and then you are going to have to come out of there because getting it wet is not a good idea," she told him.

He nodded his agreement and dragged himself to a standing position. Abby stared at the half naked Marcus in front of her. She couldn't hold back the sharp intake of breath as he expanded to his full height, pulling his arms up and arching his back to give every aching muscle a chance to stretch. Marcus looked down to see her staring up at him, her eyes dark pools of tense need and soft desire.

"Abby," he whispered and she snapped to her senses.

Grabbing a towel from behind her, Abby thrust it into his hands and walked into the bedroom with the sheets of gauze and tape.


	14. Counting Sheep is Overrated

Laying her supplies by the bed, she dug into his suitcase and pulled out a new pair of boxers as well as a gray undershirt.

 _Boxers, not briefs, good to know._  
 _You are just patching him up. Stop it._  
 _You know he wants more._

Abby chastised her brain for thinking such thoughts while Marcus needed her help. Hearing him enter the room, Abby looked up and sat down on the bed. Marcus stood before her with dripping hair and a towel wrapped around his waist and she wanted to reach out and touch every inch of his exposed skin while he squirmed. His state of undress was not helping her self-control.

Keeping her wits about her, Abby pointed at the clothes, "Did you want to put something on?"

"Can't I just stay like this?" He asked with a sly grin and Abby huffed at him.

The bandage went on smoothly, the wound starting to finally slow its bleeding and Abby thanked whoever she thought might be listening that he wouldn't need stitches.

"Thank you Abby," He said in a low voice and she patted his other knee in reassurance.

Standing up from her kneeling position, Abby moved to throw away the packaging paper when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning to face Marcus, she let him pull her until she stood between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her stomach. They stayed in the position in silence as Marcus settled against her and let her breathing calm his nerves. She felt like refuge from the world and his heart shuddered in his chest as how close he had come to losing her. He felt lost and confused and angry at the situation. Collins had tried to damage them, possibly kill them, and Marcus couldn't see any better revenge then to never let Abby go. His hands rested on her hips and he curled his fingers into her skin, holding on to her like a raft in the ocean.

Her hands drifted to his hair, playing with the slightly damp strands and looping curls around her fingers. It felt soothing, to be held by him and run her hands through his hair like she could collect every sense of him. She couldn't believe Collin's had tried to kill them and every second felt like living in an alternate reality. She wanted to scream at the world to leave them alone for just one night. She felt his fingers dig into her flesh and her body trembled at the emotions flooding through her, making her ache and want to remember that they were both still alive. Pulling his head back so he could look up at her, Abby pressed a palm to his cheek and shuddered in his arms.

"You scared me today," She whispered with a hitch in her voice, not even trying to hide the anguish in her throat as she thought back to those frozen moments, "I fell into the grass and couldn't see you and I heard the car hit you and I thought...I thought it would be so much worse when I finally looked up."

Her eyes glimmered with tears and Marcus pulled her into his lap so she could wrap herself around him. The poisonous thought drifted like ash through her mind.

 _I thought you were dead._

His hands drew circles on her back and Abby shivered as the weight finally left her body and she could breathe again, safe and protected in the arms of the man she loved.

"Abby, dear heart, I am alright," he soothed, "You haven't lost me and we're safe now. I'm sorry you were scared and I am sorry I didn't tell you how bad my leg was. Taking care of myself as always been my job and I didn't think."

Her eyes met his with fire burning in their dark depths, "You could have needed stitches or cut a major artery and I wouldn't have known till it was too late. What would you have done if you needed stitching?"

"Asked if you had a sewing kit with you?" He said with a sheepish smile.

She twitched with anger and grasped his face with both hands, "You are not ever going to sew up your own self again. If you need stitches, I will do it."

He scoffed and pulled her hands off his face to place them on his back, "I am supposed to believe you have medical training?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet Mr. Kane," Abby told with a haughty wave, her anger dissipating as he kept rubbing her back and massaging her aching muscles. She felt the tension in the room shift with her last statement, something dripping and thick filling the gap left by anger and fear, something alive.

"Is that so Ms. Griffin?" He growled, voice low and heavy with want.

Abby felt her heart leap with the sound; his voice rumbling in her ear. He could make her want him as fast as he could make her angry. With nothing more than his voice sending shivers through her skin, he could take away all thoughts other than seeing him spread out naked and waiting beneath her. A dull ache formed between her legs as he nipped at the skin of her throat and sucked at her earlobe. Abby retaliated with her teeth, sinking them into his tanned shoulder and then lapping at the bite mark. They tangled into each other, Abby straddling his lap to grind her core against his hardening erection and Marcus pulling off her shirt and bra to nuzzle and suck at her exposed breasts. He swirled his tongue around each nipple, pulling the hard nub into his mouth and biting gently as she gasped and arched against him.

"Marcus, you're hurt," Abby said with breathless gasps between each pull of his lips.

He let go of his prize with a pop, "We'll make it work sweet, I need you and if I'm reading your body language right, you need me too."

"I'm still mad at you," she muttered as he resumed his exploration down her body.

Her skin tasted like salt, clean and bright on his tongue, and he felt his addiction for her grow into a beast untamed.

"I'm mad about you," he whispered into the curve of her ribs and she buried her face in his hair, breathing heat into his scalp.

Her skin felt hot and cold all at once as he licked the underside of her breasts and brought his hands down to the curve of her backside. She needed more contact, more skin on skin and heat exchange, and the smell of him pressed into her flesh like a brand. Pushing her palms against his chest, Abby pulled herself off of him and stood up. His look of confusion did not last long as she kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants. Sliding her pants and underwear off, Abby relished the look of desire in Marcus' eyes and leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, licking at the tender skin.

"Lay back on the bed," She told him and laughed at how quickly he followed her request, his eyes like liquid honey on her naked form as she kneeled on the bed and inched her way towards him.

Reaching forward, Abby pulled open the towel still wrapped around his hips like she was unwrapping a present. He leaned against the headboard and tried not to move as her hands ghosted over his skin. Touching him, dragging her nails up his legs till she reached the crease of his thighs, Abby reveled in the way he yielded. His erection bobbed and leaked as she teased him and Marcus couldn't hold back his groan as she at last wrapped her hand around his length and stroked him.

"God Abby," he moaned, arching his back into her touch and then whimpering as she withdrew her hand.

His whimper changed to a choking grunt as Abby took him in her mouth, humming against his skin before circling around his tip with her tongue. Sweet, salty, Marcus flavored skin filled her mouth and her core ached for touch, any release from the clenching grasp of want. She worked her mouth over his hard hot flesh, focusing on his pleasure to keep her own satisfied.

"Abby," he whimpered, "please come here."

She slid him from her mouth, smiling like the sun at his request. She moved to lie beside him but he rolled her on top of him and her legs fell to either side of his ribcage. His face held a question.

"I want to taste you, I've wanted to for - well - longer than I want to admit," he told her, his eyes imploring her to understand.

Abby gazed at him with a challenge behind her eyes, "Marcus, I want you to tell me exactly what you want."

He shifted under her, his stomach clenching as he gathered up his nerve.

"I want you to straddle my face so I can lick you until you cum," he said in a rush of words, closing his eyes at the end of his sentence to save himself from her response.

"You read my mind," Abby told him, her voice low and husky with desire.

Moving up over his face, Abby braced herself on the headboard as Marcus' hands gripped her thighs and he brought her dripping core over his mouth. His tongue snaked between her folds and she gasped as he sought out her throbbing clit and sucked it into his mouth. He moaned with the taste of her, heady and sweet on his tongue. With his hands digging into the flesh of her legs and her hands gripping the wooden headboard, Marcus licked and sucked and nibbled at her core till she tipped over the edge and curled around his head in ecstasy. He brought her down slowly, sucking softly on her sensitive bundle of nerves while his blood pounded in his ears.

"Marcus," She gasped in his ear, "I always knew your mouth would be my favorite thing about you if I could only get you to shut up."

He flicked her clit with his tongue again, making her squeeze his head with her knees just to stay upright. Her body responded instantly to his ministrations and she shimmied down to rest her core against his erection.

"Abby," He pleaded, his voice rough and low from need, "please."

Taking mercy on him, Abby lifted her hips and slowly impaled herself on him.

He filled her completely, so much that she had to shift forward to accommodate all of him and her body throbbed with fulfilled craving. Marcus placed his hands on her hips, gliding them up till he could clutch at her shoulders and driving himself up into her as she gasped.

Silence fell over the room as each of them adjusted to the feeling of complete connection, the perfect way they fit together, and the humming in their bodies of anticipation. Abby moved her hips in a slow circle and Marcus let out a sound of pure pleasure. Rising up till he almost slid out of her, Abby lowered herself back down and Marcus lost all of his hard earned control. Gripping her waist, he began driving into her as Abby whimpered and twisted from the delicious friction. Her second orgasm built and broke over her body in a wave of ecstasy, her sex clenching and shuddering around him. Marcus thrust faster, his hips snapping up to drive deeper into her dripping core. Muscles clamping around him, wet pulsing heat surrounding him, Marcus shouted out his release.

"Abby!"

Dropping her head, she pressed her lips to his while he gasped and shook with the power of his orgasm. Giving him ample time to come down from his high, Abby licked at his lips, pushed his hair out of his face, and placed kisses on his eyelids.

"You amaze me Abby," He said once speech returned to his brain.

They were both soaked in sweat and Marcus guessed that the bandage on his knee needed to be reset but he didn't want to move and ruin the moment. He was still buried inside of her while Abby continued to stroke his face and smile at him as if the world made sense again.

"I think this is what peace feels like," Abby told him and Marcus smirked.

"Feeling a little whimsical?"

"You would too if you had just had the best sex of your life, with an injured partner no less," Abby told him with a flick to his nose.

She lifted herself off of him, her body protesting at the loss of connection, and curled into his side. He felt solid, real, like she could count on him to be there when she woke up.

 _Yawn._

"We should see if Raven has found anything out," Abby told him, her eyes fluttering closed.

 _Yawn._

"In the morning," He answered, his arms around her and his head resting on his.

Sleep carried them away but Marcus kept his arms wrapped around Abby, anchoring them to each other.


	15. Problem Solving is Sexy

They returned to DC that morning determined to get a leash put on Collins, and to Abby's surprise, Marcus wanted to talk to Mr. Jonathan Collins instead of going directly to the police.

"Are you sure you don't want to just slam his ass in jail and be done with it?"

"Normally yes, but this is more than just us and Theo would have our heads if this turned into a media circus," Marcus told her.

Abby gasped and clutched her chest, "You are being reasonable about the media, I don't know if I will survive."

Pushing her slightly, Marcus grinned, "I saved you from being run over by a car, don't make me regret it."

They walked into Theo's office smiling but Marcus stopped short at the sight of Jonathan Collins already sitting in the cozy room, sipping coffee and listening to Thelonious describe the layout for his next advertisement.

"Marcus, Abby, just the people I wanted to see," Theo said, gesturing them into the room and Abby shot her old friend a curious look before directing Marcus to one of the remaining seats.

He took her meaning and made a hop on his good leg to lower his body into the chair, exaggerating his injury to make sure Mr. Collins was fully aware that they knew why he was there. To his credit, Mr. Collins looked sympathetic to Marcus' pain but Abby stood behind Marcus instead of dragging another chair over.

Theo sighed but didn't order her to take a seat and turned to the newspaper mogul instead, "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Mr. Collins. I received a very aggravated phone call last night from one of Abby's friends saying that someone tried to kill her and Marcus. The facts are still unclear but they seem to think it was your son. I suggest we listen to their story and then see if we can't figure this out like reasonable adults."

Marcus shot a glare at Theo's unsubtle manipulation before turning to Mr. Collins and holding out his hand.

"I wish we could have met under different circumstances Mr. Collins," he said as they shook hands and settled into their seats.

The older man nodded but didn't say anything and a head tilt from Theo brought the story out of Marcus.

"Abby and I were walking back to our hotel rooms when I heard a revving engine behind us. I turned and pushed Abby out of the way of the car as it jumped the curb but I wasn't as fast as I should have been and the front bumper of the car caught my leg. I went down on my knee and Abby watched the car drive away, memorizing the license plate as it sped off. Knowing many of the reporters who work the political circuit, Abby recognized Finn Collins as the man behind the wheel as he sped past. We walked the rest of the way to the hotel without another incident and I saw that my knee was torn up from where I hit the ground."

A huff from Mr. Collins stopped his recounting and Marcus felt Abby squeeze his shoulder.

"Do you have something to add Mr. Collins?"

Theo had his polite smile on but Abby could see the tension in his mouth, ready to defend his people against the aging billionaire.

Shaking his head, Mr. Collins waved for Marcus to continue but Abby jumped in, taking the focus off Marcus and reminding Mr. Collins that it wasn't just Marcus' word against Finn.

"I don't remember much before I fell into the grass from Kane pushing me but when I sat up I could see Finn's face as he turned to see where Marcus fell and I recited the plate number till I could write it down on a piece of receipt paper in my purse. Checking plate numbers is pretty easy when you have the resources of a reporter and I matched the number to a car under your name, Mr. Collins."

The old man looked at her, a crease in his brow showing that he didn't discount her retelling.

"I see," Mr. Collins said, his hands rubbing at his legs, "I thank you for the first account of what happened, but I wasn't here to argue about what my idiot son decided to do this weekend now that he no longer has a job. I am well aware of Finn's misconduct. I would however, like to keep our names out of the papers I am selling."

Looking at Theo, Marcus wrinkled his brow in confusion but his friend was watching Collins so he turned to keep his eyes on the fidgeting man.

"What exactly is it that you want then Mr. Collins?" Theo asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"To keep this off my son's record and out of news, by any means necessary," he said, laying everything on the table like a desperate gambler.

Theo stood up and shot a warning look at Abby before shaking his head and walking towards the door, "I am not the wounded party here Mr. Collins, merely a mediator between parties. If you are willing to work with Marcus and Abigail, then I don't need to be a part of this conversation and I am already late for dinner."

Abby gave Theo a quick hug before he left the room and Marcus turned back to Mr. Collins with a smile.

"I don't know what exactly you are offering Mr. Collins," Marcus said, "We aren't exactly the type to take a monetary bribe."

Abby leaned over and whispered in Marcus' ear, "a new wing for your mom donated anonymously and he moves his son out of the United States and onto a blacklist so no magazine will publish him until Theo is no longer in office."

Marcus' eyes widened at Abby's offer.

"What does Ms. Griffin want in return for my son staying out of jail?" Mr. Collins asked as he watched the exchange.

Coughing to cover his surprise, Marcus shifted in his seat and Abby squeezed his shoulder in support.

"Two things, and I expect full anonymity for the first request. Vera's Youth Facility in New York City needs a new wing added to youth housing and the ability to hire new staff. I think a donation to cover those costs would be very generous of you."

"Second thing," Abby cut in, "you are to put your son on a blacklist and send him out of the United States until Theo is no longer in office."

Mr. Collins scrunched his nose, "You are asking me to send my son into exile?"

"Or jail," Abby said with a smile and Marcus felt a bubble of pride grow in his chest at her fierce protective streak. She asked for things for him and Theo but none for herself.

The old man sighed and rubbed his hand across his face before nodding, "Alright, at most it's an eight year exile and by then hopefully his attention will be turned to other scandals."

Giving Abby a smile, Marcus stood and let Mr. Collins rise to meet him. Figuring out a solution to their problem so quickly had him giddy but his face was a solemn

Shaking hands with Marcus and Abby, Mr. Collins handed Abby his business card, "I will contact you when I send the money to the youth facility and when Finn is out of the country."

"Thank you for agreeing Mr. Collins," Abby said, "I look forward to hearing from you."

One last nod and the old man walked out of the office. Marcus turned to Abby and his eyes lit up with joy.

"If we weren't in this office right now I would kiss you for that quick mind of yours."

Abby laughed, "That sounds like a good incentive to get out of here."

Grabbing his jacket, he followed Abby out of the office and they watched the elevator doors close with Mr. Collins on his phone. With a grin, Marcus led them into the empty staircase and pressed Abby against the concrete wall. Her answering grin had to be the sexiest sight in the world and he closed his mouth over hers to swallow her happiness and make it his. Her sigh against his lips sent a shiver down his spine and Marcus leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Your place or mine?"

"I don't care," she answered.

"Good."

The door to her apartment was barely closed before he had her up against the wooden frame, her legs wrapped around his waist while he nipped and sucked at her neck and collarbones.

"Marcus, your knee," she gasped, trying to think straight under his ministrations.

"I know," he whispered into her hair, "Abby Griffin, do you want to take me to bed?"

"Yes."

Falling on the soft bedspread, Abby drew his body over hers and placed her own kisses on the exposed skin above his shirt. His hands were busy sliding her dress up her thighs so her hands fell to unbuttoning his black shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Sitting up, Marcus threw the garment to the floor before pulling Abby's dress off and adding it to the pile on the floor. His gaze slid across her skin, adoration in his eyes at her beautiful body spread before him and the sly grin on her face made the blood in his body rush to pool between his legs.

"Marcus," Abby whispered, her voice soft and panting, "I don't want slow."

She whimpered as his eyes darkened with lust. Clothes disappeared and Abby wasn't all that aware of how they vanished because Marcus hovered over her and then pushed inside her and the heavy heat of him made her body curl in desire. He didn't make love to her; he claimed her with every thrust, every scorching kiss, and every growl into her ear. Sending Abby over the edge was as simple as that low growling voice chanting her name, and she clenched around him as aching pleasure swept her away. He followed behind her with sharp, erratic thrusts and his fingers clasping her hips so hard, she was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. It didn't matter to her or to the man placing sweet kisses across her sweat soaked brow. Abby buried her fingers in Marcus' hair and pulled him down to her side. The soft slide of him exiting her body left Abby feeling empty but as his arms wrapped around her, she forgot the feeling and gave in to the pressure of sleep.


	16. New is Different, Not Bad

Bursting into Marcus' new house in a panic wasn't the best entrance but Abby didn't have time to calm down and admire his new digs.

"Marcus, please tell me this isn't your plan for introducing Octavia to the media," Abby asked with panic in her voice.

She held up her phone with his email filling up the screen, hoping he would tell her it was a joke while at the same time knowing that this wasn't his kind of joking.

"What's wrong with bringing her to the Governor's Ball?" He asked; his worried eyes focused on the empty street outside his window.

Abby groaned and slumped into a chair, "Everyone will assume she is your date until you say otherwise so everyone, and that means all the media coverage, will read you as a dirty and sleazy old man which is not a good impression. She is too young to be there and she will be bored out of her mind and I can only imagine what the tabloids will run the next day."

"You are overthinking this again, as usual Abby," He told her with an absent minded wave, "No one is going to think that I brought a thirteen year old girl as my date to the ball. That would be worse than a drug scandal. The people know better."

"It's not the people I'm worried about, it's the Republicans."

He turned around to see her staring at her phone with a frown. Her mouth looked kissable from this angle and he had to fight to keep his libido in check.

 _How does she make stressed look sexy?_

 _You need to stop thinking like that all the time or you are going to give up the game._

 _I never had to worry about this till she came along._

Turning back to the street, Marcus slid a hand through his hair and sighed, "What is your suggestion then?"

Abby jumped and blurted out, "Wait, are you actually asking? Is this a trick?"

He wrinkled his nose at her through the glass, "I am trying to be reasonable because someone here has to be."

"Very funny," She told him, bringing her hands up for a couple of sarcastic claps, "I am thinking, and don't hate me, but the animal shelter event is still happening and it would be a way to ease her into things without having her throw on a fancy dress, ward off the actual dirty old men, and turn down champagne all evening."

He stared at her. They had been fighting about the animal shelter visit for weeks and now she was going to win because she was right. Octavia would be much more comfortable at the shelter though he would have to fight tooth and nail to keep her from bringing home a puppy. Home. She hadn't stepped through the door yet and he already thought of this place as her home.

"I don't like this feeling," He told Abby, "You are making sense to me. I think the world is ending."

She glared at him, "Well you are standing by the window, you can check."

He walked to her chair and pulled her up into his arms, Marcus placed soft kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks, and at last on her grinning lips. She kept grinning. He kissed her again and didn't stop till her grin disappeared and her breath came in short gasps.

With a smirk, he pulled away and continued talking, "I'll ask O what she thinks but, yes, your idea sounds better. I am not coming home with a puppy though."

"Of course you aren't, that's absurd," She said when she could breathe again, "a kitten would be Octavia's first choice."

He glared at her but the sparkle in her dark eyes made his annoyance dissolve and he kissed the tip of her nose in defeat. He glanced out the window at the still silent street and set Abby down with a frown. A bicycle rolled by carrying someone in entirely too much spandex but there was still no sign of Ms. Sinclair's car.

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder, sensing his mood change, "Hey, she will be here and she is going to love this place."

He shook his head, "Why aren't they here yet? Do you think she changed her mind? Do you think Ms. Sinclair changed her mind?"

"No, I think she might have had a hard time leaving Bellamy and Ms. Sinclair might have sat and chatted with Vera for too long so they got a late start."

Marcus crossed his arms and paced in front of the window, willing the car to show up so he could stop feeling this sense of dread, like everything was teetering on the brink of disaster. Anxiety crept up his spine as thoughts of what could go wrong kept cycling through his head. Abby sighed and stood in his path. When he reached her, she put her arms around him and cuddled into his chest so that he had to wrap his arms around her or be pushed over. He settled into the welcome hug, resting his cheek on her hair and taking a deep breath.

"There, that's better right?" Abby asked.

He nuzzled into her hair and nodded, "I don't want to screw this up Abby. I've never been responsible for another person other than myself."

She squeezed him tight, her heart full of love for the uncertain man, "Marcus, I think it is fundamentally impossible for you to not take care of others. It took me a little while to see it but it is glaringly obvious now."

He snorted and gave her a peck on the forehead, "You'd think everyone would be trying to talk me out of this considering all that's going on at the moment. I'm running for Vice President and now I'm becoming a single foster parent."

She smiled, "We know you by now Marcus, talking you out of this would be like one of the defendants in your court room trying to talk you out of a sentence. It will be a lot to handle but you will have my help if you need it, as always."

"I will try to ask every once in a while," He retorted but Abby just nuzzled into his shirt and hummed with pleasure.

His anxiety lessened as he listened to her heart beat against his chest. Tilting her head up, Marcus kissed her curved lips and slid his hands up her back into her hair. He loved the weight of her long curling hair as he ran his hands through it. She intoxicated him with her very presence; her smile an invitation for comfort and warmth. Gathering her up into his arms without warning, Marcus kissed her with a frenzied passion and lifted her feet off the ground with the strength of his need. Wrapping her legs around him, Abby gave herself over to his kiss. Sliding his tongue across her mouth, Marcus requested entry and Abby parted her lips and moaned her delight as he plundered and teased at her with teeth and tongue. Her hands found their way into his hair and he hissed as she pulled at his curls to expose his throat.

 _Knock knock._

Marcus pulled back from Abby and looked at the door in confusion before reality caught up with his brain. Blood flowed back into his head just as Abby hopped down and ran for the door, smoothing out her hair and straightening her clothes. Dragging a hand through his own mane, Marcus brought his focus away from Abby and toward the young teenager just on the other side of that door.

 _Might as well get used to THAT kind of timing._

"Hello Octavia," Abby said, waving her and Mrs. Sinclair into the living room.

Octavia circled around the room, her hands brushing over the new leather chair and couch, the soft satin pillows and light cotton curtains. Everything felt new and clean and untouchable.

"Hey Ms. Abby," the young girl said, turning to the adults with a nervous smile, "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"And miss seeing your face when Marcus shows you this house? Not a chance," Abby said with a grin.

Octavia relaxed slightly at Abby's grin and turned to where Marcus stood, looking as nervous as she felt.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck and hoped O didn't notice his flush, "Welcome Octavia. Would you like to see your room?"

"My own room?"

"Well yes," Marcus said puzzled, "I'm certainly not sharing with you."

Octavia rushed to his arms with a squeal and all doubt left his mind as she hugged him with fierce delight. She felt all her nerves drift away as Marcus showed her around, obviously hoping she would like everything. Her energy settled back into her skin and her excitement lit up every newly discovered room. By the time they reached her bedroom, a sparkling smile sat bright on her face. She didn't hold back her second squeal when she saw her room for the first time with its butterfly decals, matching curtains, and soft bed. Marcus watched Octavia spin in the open space and Abby watched Marcus because when a loved one is happy, it isn't possible to look away.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dress, check._

 _Hair, check._

 _Pounding Heart, double check._

Abby could feel the anxiety rise in her chest as she made her way to the waiting room and joined the mill of people awaiting news as to who the next president would be. She entered as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the two men trying to keep their nerves in check as they watched the votes come in. For the last two years, all her work lead to this point and her stomach wouldn't stop jumping as the clock ticked down. Folding her arms around her, Abby could feel the tension in the room and she wanted nothing more than to find a quiet corner and sit. The Blake siblings were sitting with Marcus, Octavia leaning on his arm while Bellamy played with the phone in his lap. Seeing the kids there made Abby smile. She hadn't heard whether Bellamy would be getting a pass to attend the party and she was thrilled that the siblings were available to support Marcus when he needed it the most. They seemed closer to the man than ever and the familiar warm rush spread through her body at the sight of him with the children.

"Hey," she said, walking up behind the man who occupied her thoughts more often then not these days.

He turned around and smiled at her, "hey."

He looked good, too good, in his three piece and Abby felt her stomach move from jumping to fluttering as he smiled at her. They stared, not willing to make a scene in a crowd of people, but unable to look away. His suit fit him like a glove and her dress shimmered in the light and all Abby wanted was to pull him away from prying eyes and remind him that she loved him. Theo and Marissa noticed her at the same time and Marissa jumped up to hug her.

"You look amazing," the tall woman said, "I am a bundle of nerves right now. How are the reporters outside?"

"They are holding their ground but I have Raven up front so no one is being rude," Abby told her with a smile.

Theo stood and pulled her into a huge hug, "I am so glad you made it. Not long now before we know whether all your magic tricks worked or not."

"If you win Theo, it won't be magic, it will be because the public decided that you and Marcus are the best for the job," Abby said, squeezing him tightly before releasing him back to his wife and son.

The hum of the room faded into the background as Theo kept a hand on her arm and leaned forward, "whether tonight goes well or not, I just want to say thank you for a job well done."

"You are welcome Theo."

"You are a true friend Abby. I need you to quit your job though."

Her shocked face almost made him smile but he held it together, "I need you to quit so I don't have to fire you. I can't have my Vice President in a secret relationship with a staff member and Callie has been begging for you to come back to the paper anyway."

"I-I don't want, I mean how did, Theo, we were discreet! How did you know?" Abby said, fear in her eyes that Theo wasn't the only one who noticed the budding relationship between her and the vice president candidate.

"I only figured it out because Marissa pointed out the way you were dancing at our Anniversary dinner," Theo said, his grin spreading, "and now you have confirmed it. Don't worry Abby, you deserve some happiness after the way Jake left and you seem to have softened him up a bit."

Her face turned red, "it kind of just happened. He's nothing like I thought he was when we first met."

Theo nodded, "I think the whole world is going to appreciate the hidden depths of Marcus Kane but you dear, you need to quit because when we win, that man is going to want to kiss you and he won't if you still work for me."

Abby's eyes shone with happiness and then she raised her voice so the surrounding people could hear her, "Thank you for a great opportunity Thelonious, but you are going to have to find a new public relations director when you're president. I quit."

Marcus paled at her announcement and stood, "Thelonious, Abby, what is happening? Abby, you love your job, why are you quitting?"

"Conflict of interest," she said and her smile grew, "I can't date the Vice President if I work for him."

Octavia's squeal echoed in the quiet room and Abby thanked Theo for the door currently barricading the reporters from the room.

Marcus froze at her words and couldn't look away from the expression of pure adoration pouring from Abby's brown eyes. Taking her face in his hands, Marcus placed a soft kiss on her lips and then gathered her into his arms at the cheer of everyone around them. Octavia and Bellamy whooped and hollered, while the crowd celebrated the unexpected kiss. Watching Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane, the room almost missed the announcement of Thelonious Jaha as the new president of 2016 but Wells pointed to the tv on the wall and then the crowd lost all control. In the middle of the celebration, Marcus and Abby smiled at each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Abby asked.

Looking down into her glowing eyes, Marcus nodded, "I think we've got this."

"I love you Marcus."

"I love you too."


End file.
